A World Without Words
by Anaelle-KLAROLINE
Summary: Caroline was a happy and bubbly woman, so full of light, but after she went through a heart-breaking trauma, she was rendered speechless. What could have happened to make such a radiant woman become so broken? And what happens when she meets a man who doesn't treat her differently? Will his love be enough or will she forever be broken, without any salvation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with another story once more, if you haven't yet you can also read_ More Than A Slave_ and_ Behind Bars_ that are my 2 other stories. So this is the first chapter of an AU/AH Klaroline story. I hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you Mafalda for helping me and being my beta :)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own TVD or TO so I obviously don't own the characters but the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Caroline, I know you are not happy about it but we have no other choice." Liz Forbes said with a loud sigh to her daughter. She had her back turned to Caroline and was helping her packing.

Caroline had always lived in this house; it was the house where she grew up with her family. With her mom and her brother, her twin brother, Matt, or Matty like Caroline called him. This house was so full of memories, good ones and bad ones. She remembered having fights with Matt but also playing with him in the garden, climbing the tree in the backyard, he would always be careful and stay behind her, to be there if she fell.

She also remembered all the sleepovers she had, in this very room where she was standing, with her high school friends. She remembered being here with Tyler a couple of times; well, almost all the time actually. And now she was leaving this house, her home, her memories, her entire life was there.

Caroline looked around to see the empty walls around her, Liz had decided that it would be better if she took everything with her and put it all in her new room, so she would still feel at home. Caroline didn't want to leave though, but she didn't say anything. Actually, not a single word had left Caroline's mouth since the 'incident', like they all called it.

It had been a month and a half now without Caroline saying a word. At first the doctors had said that it was normal after going through a trauma like she had, that she was shocked and she would start to talk again soon. But now after a month and a half they didn't know what to say to Caroline's family or friends anymore, after a month and a half they could clearly tell that it was not only the shock but also something else, but they couldn't quite tell what it was.

No one really knew what this trauma was exactly since Caroline didn't talk she couldn't tell them what had happened. So they were all just acting cautiously around her, waiting for her to say something, hoping she would say something.

She just looked empty at first, not moving much, just staring at the walls not even at the person talking to her, as if a piece of her was missing. Now she was a little better, she could handle looking at the person talking to her, and she did it just so she wouldn't be rude. And even if she still didn't say anything, at least now she nodded or shook her head, sometimes she would write on a paper to make herself understood. There was also another thing, she hadn't cried once since they found her, even after getting hurt she would just keep everything inside of her and she wouldn't let herself cry.

A lot of things had changed in her life since that 'incident'. She had been about to get married with Tyler Lockwood, they were engaged, but he left her two weeks after the incident. Saying he couldn't stay with her like this because she was not the woman he had fallen in love with anymore, he had given up on her after only two weeks. What kind of man would give up on the woman he is in love with after two short weeks?

"I'm never at home and I don't want you to be here alone so trust me it's for the best that you leave." Liz said turning around as she finished packing Caroline's stuff.

Caroline just looked into her mother's blue eyes as usual and didn't say anything; she simply nodded and tried to give her a little smile. It was new too, Caroline was now smiling occasionally, but it was still really rare. Caroline could see the pain in her eyes though, every time she looked into her mother's eyes she saw pain.

"You'll be fine. You're lucky to have friends like them because it was either that or I would have been obligated to put you in a specialized center, honey." Liz said coming closer to Caroline and cupping her face in her hands, "And I don't want that for you, I love you." she stated before kissing her forehead lovingly, "Come on, sweetie. We have to go now."

Liz grabbed one of the bags that were on Caroline's bed and Caroline grabbed the other one before following her mom out of the room. Before leaving, Caroline turned around once more to look at her now empty room, closing the door and walking into the corridor.

She looked at the picture that was on the wall and smiled a real, genuine smile. Those smiles were rare, really rare. On the picture there were her and Matt, both smiling at the same thing and holding onto each other. Caroline looked at Matt's beautiful blue eyes that were shining with happiness, just like hers. She closed her eyes for a second before grabbing the picture and putting it in her bag; she would keep this one with her. Then she looked back up to see that her mother was already gone so she quickly caught up with her.

* * *

><p>"The doctor said to avoid leaving her alone at home." Liz said to the brown and curly haired woman standing in the doorway with a smile on her lips and shining brown eyes.<p>

The entire way to get here Caroline had watched the outside through the window of her mother's cop car. She didn't leave the house much anymore; she actually almost never went outside. Most of her time was spent in her room or in the kitchen eating chocolate or cereals. Chocolate and cereals were her weak spot and she couldn't deny it, ever. So every time she went out she would look around to see if something had changed, to see if she could see new people on the street. But it was Mystic Falls and nothing changed here, it was always the same.

"Don't worry, Liz, I was not going to leave Caroline alone. If I'm not here my husband will be and if he isn't then we'll ask one of his siblings, or even one of mine, to stay here with her." Katherine answered keeping her reassuring smile on.

"Okay, and don't forget her appointments with her doctor at the hospital." Liz said to which Katherine nodded.

"I have the dates noted on the calendar and Elijah really never forgets anything, trust me he won't forget that either." She said annoyance laced in her voice thinking about how Elijah would never, ever, forget anything, including things she said during a fight for example, things she didn't mean.

Liz turned toward Caroline and kissed her on the cheek before saying, "I'll come to see you often, sweetie. I love you."

Caroline gave a little smile to her mother and then watched as she walked to her car, get in it and wave with her hand to say goodbye once more, before turning the engine on and driving away.

Caroline loved her mother but she hated the way she treated her like a baby. Ever since the incident everyone treated her like an infant, at first she understood it, but now it was annoying. The fact that she didn't talk anymore didn't mean that she was a baby; the fact that she looked so empty most of the time from the outside didn't mean that she was. She was just hiding all of her emotions, but they were there, boiling inside of her, she just couldn't let them out. But she was still an adult and she hated being treated like a child.

"So, now that your mom is gone I can be a little more myself. It kinda scares me that she is a cop and I'm always talking like a good woman in front of her but we both know I'm not, right?" Katherine exclaimed looking at Caroline who just looked at her and nodded in agreement.

Katherine smiled once more before turning around waving at Caroline to follow her. Katherine had always been so natural around Caroline; she had always been her best friend since they were little kids. But now there was always this bit of awkwardness, as if she didn't know how to act around Caroline anymore. Caroline just wanted to scream at her, to act normal around her but she didn't, she just kept it inside of her like all the rest.

Caroline had so many emotions inside of her that when she looked at herself in the mirror she was always taken aback by how empty she seemed. She was always wondering how she was able to hide her feelings that way, it's not like she meant to do it. It was just instinct, her body protecting itself from breaking down completely. She was the only one knowing why she had this impulse to keep everything inside, not showing her emotions, not talking. It was calming not to hear her own voice, it was making her feel better about herself, and she didn't talk because she could barely handle hearing the sound of her voice. Caroline was brought back from her thoughts when Katherine started talking.

"You're gonna stay in the guest bedroom and you have a bathroom just for yourself." Katherine said as they started climbing the stairs, "Elijah will be home soon." she added before opening the door to Caroline's new room, "Tada! This is your new room. How do you like it? Oh I know you love it; I know all your tastes anyway so you can only love it."

Katherine and Elijah were married for six months now and it was all perfect between them. Caroline had been the maid of honor at their wedding. It was all before the incident so it was when Caroline was still her bubbly self. She knew that deep down inside of her she was still the same Caroline but something had been broken, making it impossible for her to express it on the outside.

But most of the time Katherine managed to bring a small smile to Caroline's lips like right now, just the ghost of a smile that had been once so radiant and so full of light.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you two things." Katherine exclaimed turning around to face Caroline who looked at her confused and a little taken aback by her outburst, "First, tonight you'll be wearing a dress, you'll put some make up on and you'll look beautiful because I might have invited people for dinner to show them that you are fine, since everyone is worried about you. And second, if there is a stranger barging in the house and acting like he is home, don't worry it's normal. Elijah's really unmannered brother stays here a lot." she commented, and seeing Caroline's confused look she added.

"He is the one who was not at the wedding; you know the one who is in the military and was out of the country on a mission god knows where. He came back to the country two weeks ago and he doesn't have his own place yet. Sometimes he stays with Kol and Rebekah, but most of the time he stays here 'cause the house is bigger. That's what he said but we all know it's just to avoid killing Kol." Katherine explained before she heard the front door opening and closing.

"Oh, Elijah is home so I'm gonna go downstairs and tell him you're here, so you can unpack your stuff and act as if you're at home because this is your home too now. And one last thing, I might have forgotten to talk to Elijah's brother about you, he is not really the kind of person I love to talk to because at the end of the conversation I always want to kill him. See ya later." She said before storming out of the room to greet Elijah.

Caroline didn't like to meet new people in those circumstances, saying she was not at her best would be an understatement, and knowing she had never been anyone's first choice. Never the person people would choose first, even before the incident, how would someone who had never seen her before want to meet her now?

Caroline looked around once more and decided she didn't like those empty walls; she quickly went to her bags and opened the one where she knew all her pictures were. She took out all her pictures, one by one to hang them on the wall. By the time she was over it was already halfway through the afternoon.

The next thing Caroline did was to unpack her clothes and put everything in the empty drawers and wardrobe. Once it was done she went into the bathroom and sighed from relief when she saw that she had both a bath and a shower. She quickly put all of her stuff in its rightful place. The last thing she took out of her bag were her pills.

Because Caroline had medication, people would think that she had to take pills because she was crazy but that was not it. She had to take them because it helped her to sleep at night. It helped her with her panic attacks too, she had a lot of those, but it was better with the medication. At first she had a lot more drugs to take because initially she had refused to eat anything and it had made her weak.

Caroline shook her head to stop the memories, before putting the medicine in their place. Then she looked at herself in the mirror, empty blue eyes looking back at her, pale cheeks, not rosy like they had always been before, not a single trace of a smile on her lips. And this was one of her good days, she had put a little of make up this morning knowing she would leave the house, she had curled her hair like she had always done before but it was still not the same, she still looked different.

Usually she would stay at home all day without a single trace of make up on her face and her hair in a loose bun not caring much about how she looked. Her mom would tell her to do some effort to look more presentable but Caroline would just ignore her.

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror once more before closing her eyes tightly, it was not her, it was not her that she saw in the mirror, it was a complete stranger, someone people didn't want to have anything to do with. Someone people were always cautious around, as if she would snap and explode. People would think that she was weak, she was reacting that way to her trauma because she was weak and she couldn't handle it, and maybe they were right, maybe she was weak.

But yet again, would someone weak be able to keep everything for themselves the way she did? Would someone weak be able to keep everything, every emotion inside? Would someone weak be able to keep the tears from falling even when hurt, physically and mentally? Would someone weak be able to deal with their pain on their own? Would someone weak be able to cope with all this overwhelming sadness that was boiling inside of Caroline? Would someone weak be able to cope with all this guilt Caroline had inside of her? No, only someone strong would be able to do this, but people didn't see it that way. Even Caroline, knew it deep down inside of her, but she still saw herself like everyone did, she saw herself as weak.

Caroline re-opened her eyes, turned away from the mirror and went back into her room. She walked toward the bed and sat there for a few minutes before deciding that she would go downstairs to drink a glass of water before getting ready for the dinner, she had to try and look like her old self, physically at least. She didn't want to make everyone uncomfortable, because that's what constantly happened, they were always uncomfortable around her, all of them. She had seen Elijah's siblings only once before and once after the incident, and yet they were the ones seeming the less uncomfortable around her. Katherine was less uncomfortable than the others too but she was still a little.

Caroline stood up from her bed and walked toward the door, she opened it and looked into the corridor happy to see that no one was there. She preferred to stay alone, since the incident she didn't enjoy people's company as much as she used to, which brought her back to her earlier thoughts; she didn't enjoy their company because they were uncomfortable around her.

She quickly went downstairs; she quietly walked toward the kitchen hearing Katherine and Elijah in the living room. She entered the kitchen and searched for a glass, once she had found one she filled it with water and drank it slowly. She felt good in this house, at least when there was only Katherine and Elijah at home she felt good. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a noise, it sounded like it was coming from the front door.

She put her glass down on the counter top and started to walk toward the entrance of the kitchen to go and see what was making noise when she came face to face with a gun. Caroline's eyes widened in fear and as much as she wanted to scream, no sound came out of her mouth, she saw the person holding the gun press the trigger.

She closed her eyes and took some steps back waiting for the bullet to pierce her head and kill her, but instead she felt water hitting her face and she barely had the time to understand that it was just a water gun. However the realization had come too late, her mind was now filled with horrible memories she would do anything to forget.

_It was dark outside; she was walking toward her car to get home after spending her evening at the grill with Tyler. Matty was still inside, he worked there. She finally reached her car and started to search for her keys in her purse. She abruptly stopped moving when she heard a noise just behind her. She slowly turned around and found herself face to face with a gun. Caroline felt the panic rise in her organism, she felt this unbearable fear taking over her body._

"_My mother is the sheriff of this town you know." She stated with what was supposed to be a strong voice but only came out as a trembling one._

_The man didn't say anything and just came closer, his gun was now touching Caroline's forehead and she closed her eyes tightly feeling the tears dropping down her cheeks as a sob escaped her mouth._

"_Please, don't kill me. You can have my purse and you can have the car just please don't kill me." She cried, her whole body trembling._

"_That's not what I want." A deep male voice answered before hitting her with the back of his gun, Caroline felt herself drop to the floor and then everything went black._

She let herself fall to the floor and felt her breathing getting heavy, it was starting again. She hadn't had a panic attack in three weeks, and now this man had to provoke her one. She hated feeling so weak.

Caroline was breathing hard; she put her hands to her chest that was moving up and down frantically. She looked up to see that the man was now crouched down next to her saying something, but she couldn't hear what he was saying, she could only hear her heart beating fast, hitting her ribcage and her ragged breath. The man was looking at her concerned with his deep blue eyes, Caroline looked away standing up and starting to walk toward the stairs.

She was still breathing hard and she still had her hands on her chest, as if that could help. She quickly climbed the stairs and walked into her room, before walking into the bathroom and quickly taking her pills to calm her down. She put a few in her hand and brought them to her mouth before quickly swallowing them. Then when she started to calm down she put a little water on her face before looking toward the door to see that the man had followed her and was just looking at her form the doorway.

Caroline had always been smart but she would be an idiot not to understand that this was Elijah's brother, first he had barged into the house as if he was home just like Katherine said he would, second, he looked a lot like Rebekah. He was quite handsome she had to admit but now was not the time to think about it.

Now that the fear and panic was gone Caroline felt the anger rise inside of her. He had provoked her, another, panic attack. If the doctors learnt it they would want to make more tests again, they would ask to see her more often and she hated it. Her face was now flushed red from the anger as she walked toward him and quickly pushed him out of her room before slamming the door in his face, when he turned around to tell her something.

Caroline was now looking at the door in wonder. She usually wouldn't have shown that many emotions, they were supposed to stay hidden inside of her. Then why was it that this man, that she didn't even know, Klaus if she remembered well from the wedding, when Katherine had explained that one of Elijah's brothers was not there, managed to bring out that much anger? The panic was normal she didn't control her panic attacks, but the anger?

Klaus was now standing on the other side of the door looking at it bewildered. What was this girl's problem? First she totally panicked when he aimed at her with a water gun and now she was angry, for whatever reason and pushed him out of the room before slamming the door in his face. While, if he might add, he tried to help her out when she was having her panic attack.

"Rude. Another one of Katherine bitchy friends I guess." Klaus muttered before turning around and walking toward the stairs.

He had intended to scare and throw water at Katherine but he had realized too late that it was not Katherine in front of him. Instead of her, a beautiful blond woman with those amazing blue eyes that held so many emotions, had been standing there. When you saw her, at first sight she seemed empty and emotionless but when you looked into her eyes, you could see that she had a lot of feelings and was just hiding them. Klaus had seen a lot of soldiers trying to mask their fear before, so he knew what he was talking about. But it was different in this case; it seems this girl was not only hiding her fear but all of her feelings as well. She obviously failed at concealing her panic and her anger, in this case, though.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think guys? Is this story a good idea or should I give up (I won't give up anyway)<strong>

**Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm here with a new chapter for this new story. I don't know when will be the next one because I'm going on holydays and I leave tomorrow so I appologize in advance if it takes long. I want to thank everyone of you who followed, favorited or reviewed. You don't know how happy it makes me. I also want to thank (a really big thank you) Krissy (dark klaroline or shiva-snowi on tumblr) for making me this amazing cover you really are talented. Thank you Mafalda for beta'ing this chapter so fast, you really are awesome!**

**Now, let's get to more serious things. I had a review telling me I had to stop because I wrote three stories and the three were about rape. Unfortunately it was a guest review so I have to explain myself in public and that's good because that way everyone will know it. (It's not for the people who nicely ASKED if Caroline was raped ;) )**

**More Than A Slave abords the subject of rape but Behind Bars and A World Without Words don't abord this subject, there is no rape in those 2 stories so I count only 1 and not 3 stories involving rape or about rape like you put it, a person can be broken by other ways than rape, if you are trying to make me sound like a horrible person then keep going because I know I am not. Caroline was hurt a lot in the show, and it is what made her character be so strong now, so I want to write Caroline hurt so then I can write her strong. You are the horrible person for makig me feel bad and sound like someone horrible who writes only about rape, I do not only write about rape, one of my stories abords it and you have to take into count the time period and the fact that she was a slave. Have you ever read anything about slavery ? Because I did before writing this story and trust me what Caroline went through in my story as a slave is not that bad compared to what slaves really endured. So next time before saying things like this you should think and read attentively because I didn't once talk about rape in BB and AWWW. Not once, and it will not happen because here spoiler everyone, Caroline was not raped something else happened. You could do like some others did, they asked if Caroline was raped and I just answered them she was not. But no, you have to make conclusions and without even asking to confirm what you think you tell me to stop because it's too much and I wrote 3 stories about rape, like I said earlier I wrote only one and you know what ? Those are my stories and it is not the case but if I want to write 10 stories about rape I will write 10 stories about rape (which will not happen because I don't want to write about rape I do have a heart, I didn't want to write about it in MTAS but it's realistic that it happened so yeah it happened) I'm sorry for getting that angry I just don't like ppl judging me not knowing what they are talking about, now I'm not asking apologies or anything, you can even keep reviewing and you can criticiz and say you don't like the story in your reviews, go on I don't mind as long as you don't talk about shit you don't know.**

**It hurts me that someone think I write 3 stories ABOUT rape. I don't write ABOUT rape first of all, rape is aborded in the story. It would be about rape the title would be more than a raped girl. rape behind bars and A rape without words. I write about Klaroline I write about love I write about broken ppl that's true but about broken ppl who will be saved by love.**

**I'm sorry everyone for getting a little angry let's just forget about it now and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

After his encounter with the girl Klaus went in his room, that was actually the one just next to hers. Wait, why was she in the guest room next to his anyway? No one had talked to him about someone staying here. Well, maybe he was not in his house here but still. Besides, the girl was a total cold bitch. She hadn't said anything, just slammed the door in his face. No one slammed the door in Klaus' face. It was a shame though because Klaus had to admit that she was gorgeous, the kind of beauty you see once in a life time. Ok, maybe he was exaggerating a little right now but in his eyes that was exactly what she was.

Klaus stayed in his room a little longer and then decided to go downstairs and ask why the mysterious girl was here. And at the same time he would greet Elijah and Katherine because he hadn't yet. Yes, Klaus always has been a polite man, it came naturally, he was born with this gene.

He went out of his room and started to walk toward the stairs. He stopped in front of Caroline's room and went closer to it to try and listen if she was still inside but he couldn't hear anything. He just didn't want to cross paths with the mysterious blond again, he had once and he already knew that he wouldn't like her, except for her physical assets there was nothing interesting there.

Or maybe there was this part of him that wanted to cross paths with her again, because he could try to convince himself as much as he wanted, it wouldn't change the fact that he had been intrigued by the way she was obviously trying to hide her feelings, her emotions. And he said trying because it obviously wasn't working all that well with him, but he was sure that with the others it would. She had something to hide and he knew it, the problem was that Klaus always was intrigued by people who had things to hide. Let's just say that this time this person being a magnificent woman, instead of a soldier he had to find information from, was a bonus.

Not hearing any noise coming from the room Klaus had no idea if she was just really quiet or if she was not in her room anymore, but he gave up and started to walk toward the stairs once more. He quickly went downstairs and entered the living room where he knew Katherine and Elijah had been earlier, but they were obviously not here anymore, since the room was empty.

Klaus heard noises coming from the kitchen and he could smell that something was being cooked, so he walked toward the kitchen and entered it to find Elijah cooking and Katherine just looking at him with a glass of wine in her hands, seated on the counter top.

"Why am I not surprised that you are not doing anything useful?" Klaus asked with a smirk and they both turned toward him.

"Hello, Niklaus. How was your day?" Elijah asked politely proposing a hand to shake as greeting. Klaus shook it and nodded.

"I had a good day, thanks for asking." Klaus answered.

"I'm not not doing anything useful." Katherine snapped annoyed.

"Then what are you doing exactly?" Klaus asked, because clearly she was not doing anything useful.

"Well, I'm watching my lovely husband cook, of course." She said with a smile before taking another sip of her wine.

Klaus frowned, "And in what way is it useful, exactly?" he wondered aloud.

"It's useful for my eyes." Katherine snapped as if it was logical, "It's useful for my mood."

"Yeah, exactly what I thought, useless." Klaus stated with an exasperated sigh.

"If you came here just to annoy me why don't you go somewhere else to see if I'm there?" Katherine said nonchalantly not even looking at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Katherine. You're not that important." Klaus said with a smirk as she scoffed and Elijah rolled his eyes from his spot. It was not as if he wasn't used to their banter already, "Why are you preparing that much for dinner anyway?"

"We invited a few friends over for dinner." Katherine explained.

"Well, then I guess I will not be attending this dinner." Klaus stated, let's just say that he preferred to be alone, Klaus was a lone wolf, he didn't really like to socialize.

"Of course you are attending this dinner." Katherine exclaimed, "Not that your absence would bother me, rather the contrary actually. But you are staying for dinner end of discussion."

"Besides," Elijah added knowing it would help, "Rebekah and Kol are coming too."

"That was a good try Elijah. I have to admit you won some points when you said Rebekah would be attending but as soon as you mentioned Kol you lost them as fast as you won them." Klaus said amused, "You perfectly know that it's not good to keep the both of us in the same room for too long."

"I said that you would be attending to this freaking dinner so now you will do me the pleasure to shut your mouth and wait for the dinner to be ready." Katherine said slowly and angrily in a threatening tone, "You'll just sit far away from him at the table. He'll surely sit next to Bonnie anyway, since he met her at the wedding he has been drooling all over her." she added her voice back to normal knowing that Klaus would be intrigued by his little brother liking a girl, even if this interest was only to have a way to annoy Kol.

Klaus knowing he had lost against Katherine and admitting it in his head, he would surely not say it out loud, that she had a good point decided to change the conversation, "Are you aware that there is a stranger occupying the guest room next to mine? Blond, blue eyes; I bet she is stupid this one, cold bitch and rude."

"Niklaus, please. Caroline is our guest and I won't accept you treating her any less than with respect." Elijah, always the wise one, said, "She will be staying here from now on."

"Well, as long as she's rude with me and is being her bitchy self there will be not be any respect from my part." Klaus stated.

"Klaus!" Katherine exclaimed, "She is my friend and I won't let you talk about her in that way. Caroline is everything but rude, bitchy and stupid. She is an amazing woman with an amazing heart but..." Klaus cut Katherine off just when she was about to explain Caroline's situation.

"Well, I don't really care about her so if we could change the subject. I don't care about her amazing heart or I don't know what else. I'm just warning you that I won't be polite with her if she's not with me." Klaus said before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

He had actually wanted information about Caroline but he didn't want Elijah or Katherine to notice his interest in the blond, so he acted the way he usually would have. At least now he knew that her name was Caroline and maybe she was an amazing woman with an amazing heart. And as weird as it sounded, he believed Katherine on that part and was sure that an amazing woman was hidden behind those perfect features.

Klaus always had the eye to recognize a genuine beauty when he saw one and Caroline was clearly one. His hands were aching for him to pick up his sketch pad and his pencil, to draw her on paper, even if he knew it would be difficult to give her beauty justice and to draw all the emotions in her eyes. But Klaus had always loved a good challenge.

* * *

><p>Caroline stayed against the door a few minutes and heard Klaus say that she was bitchy and rude, so she closed her eyes tightly. She knew that he was surely saying that because she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. But there was this part of her that couldn't help but think that it was because she hadn't said a word. And there was no way she was going to talk, she just couldn't. She was not mute or anything but there was this thing holding her back from letting the sounds come out of her mouth. Some sounds did come out of her mouth sometimes but it was so rare, and it was not words, far from it. She couldn't handle to hear her voice after what happened, after the incident.<p>

She hadn't missed the way he had been looking at her though; he had been looking at her concerned at first, of course because of her panic attack. But then when it had passed and she had turned to find that he had followed her, she had found him looking at her with interest, his beautiful blue grey eyes had been fixed on her. She had even seen admiration in his eyes. It had been so long since a man had looked at her like this; actually no man had ever looked at her with such intensity.

And it felt so good to be looked at, that way. Since the incident people just kept looking at her with pity, compassion, cautiousness, they were looking at her as if they were looking at a baby and not at a woman anymore and it was so damn annoying. And now she was glad that Klaus didn't know anything about what happened, he didn't even know that she didn't talk and just thought she was a bitch and rude, well, she preferred it that way. Because at least he had been looking at a woman and not at a baby.

But she knew that sooner rather than later he would know what happened and would look at her just like all the others did, but that's not what she wanted. And maybe he wouldn't know about what had happened but he would at least notice that she didn't talk and so he would look at her with pity thinking she was mute. But all she wanted was to see in his eyes that he was looking at a woman. And she had to admit that she felt more like a woman under his eyes than she had ever felt under anyone's eyes.

Anyway, now was not the time to think about it because she had to get ready for dinner. To be honest she didn't really want to attend this dinner. Everyone would be there and she would just make everyone uncomfortable at some point during the evening, she just knew it. She didn't understand why they got so uncomfortable, she was just not talking anymore, barely smiled, didn't show any emotion on her face, looked empty most of the times, so ok maybe they actually had a reason to be uncomfortable around her after all.

Caroline walked toward the bathroom after choosing a deep blue sundress. She had to look good tonight. She had to make them believe that she was getting better and she would do her best, including giving as much smiles as she could even if they would obviously be fake ones.

She quickly put the sundress on and went toward the mirror to take care of her hair. She played with her natural curls for a few seconds and then, deciding her curls looked good today, she brought her hair in the back of her head for a loose but still elegant bun, letting a few loose curls fall around her face. Once it was done she realized that she had totally forgotten about the make-up, let's just say that she was not really used to it anymore. She quickly grabbed her usual lipstick, the one she was always wearing before the incident, and applied it on her lips before simply adding some mascara in her eyes and then she decided that she was ready.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself to find the smile that looked more natural and once she settled with one, even if for her it still was obvious that it was a fake one, as it didn't reach her eyes at all, she went out of the bathroom. That's true, she had smiled since the incident but they seemed to never reach her eyes even when she really wanted to be happy about something. She had had some genuine ones though, one for her mom, a few looking at pictures of Matt, Katherine had had one too to be honest, and that was all, oh no there was also Stefan who had managed to make her smile a genuine smile. Actually, Kol was not that bad at it too, he had never reached the genuine smile and she had only seen him once since the incident, but he had still managed to make her smile none the less even if it had more to do with his stupid jokes and perverted self.

She was about to come out of her room when she realized that she was bare foot. At first she shrugged and decided that she didn't care but then again, her old self would have never eaten dinner with guests bare foot. She quickly grabbed her white sandals that would be perfect with the blue sundress she was wearing and put them on before finally leaving the room.

Only once she was out of the door, could she smell that dinner was being cooked. It was surely Elijah cooking, because to be honest Katherine totally sucked at it. Caroline remembered a few times when she had tried to eat what Katherine had cooked and said it was good, when in reality it was awful. But yet again she was not one to talk, because she was no better than Katherine when it came to cooking.

Caroline arrived downstairs and entered the dining room to see that the table was already set, she was about to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Caroline became nervous all of a sudden at the idea of facing everyone, at the same time, and not once making them feel uncomfortable during the whole dinner. She started to walk toward the front door and heard Katherine yell.

"I got it, and Klaus get your ass in here, now!" She said before literally running to open the door. Then Caroline saw Elijah following, but he was walking, and then it was Klaus who arrived with an annoyed look on his face.

However, his annoyed look quickly disappeared when he saw Caroline standing there waiting for Katherine to open the door. She was gorgeous, exquisite; there were no words to describe how beautiful this woman was. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly and the color made her eyes come out in a wonderful way. Klaus couldn't help but notice her long legs that were impeccable; those legs could kill. He looked back up and ignored the cleavage, because if he didn't he would soon start drooling, his eyes landed on her face once more and this time Caroline was looking back at him. He saw a slight blush reach her cheeks and smirked, but then she turned her head away from him and looked toward the door to see who the first ones to arrive were.

Caroline quickly looked away feeling her cheeks burning. How did Klaus manage to make her blush when the others didn't even manage to make her smile? It was only the second time Caroline saw him and both times he had managed to make her lose control of her emotions, making them appear on her face. But once more he had looked at her with this intensity and she had clearly been a woman in his eyes, seeing the way he had looked at her body. Caroline's thoughts were broken when she saw Rebekah and Kol entering the house.

They greeted Katherine and Elijah and then turned toward Caroline and Klaus. Rebekah's smile grew when she saw Klaus and she hugged him tightly and Caroline guessed she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"We saw each other this morning, Bekah." Klaus stated hugging back his sister. _Well, so obviously a few hours was a long time for Rebekah,_ Caroline stated mentally.

"I know Nik, I'm just happy to see you. I'm enjoying your company and catching up for the time spent away from us in the military." Rebekah explained before pulling away from him and a smile was adorning both of their faces. Caroline couldn't help but think about Matt looking at her like this, but she quickly stopped the thought, not wanting to think about it tonight, it was really not the time.

Then Kol shaked Klaus' hand and Rebekah came toward Caroline before kissing both of her cheeks as a greeting and Caroline put her fake smile on. Not a fake smile because she didn't like Rebekah, she actually appreciated the blond.

"Hello, Caroline. You look good." She said with a smile.

"You mean gorgeous." Kol said coming closer to Caroline and taking her hand to put a small peck on the back of it, "As beautiful as I remember." Caroline kept her smile on and felt herself becoming really comfortable with them, even if she didn't really know them. She didn't mind Kol, she perfectly knew that he was not interested in her and that it was just the way he was. And Rebekah, even if she seemed to be a bitch at first sight she was pretty nice; at least she had been with Caroline so far.

They were all about to head to the dining room when the doorbell rang again. Katherine sighed in annoyance because she had just started to walk away from the door. She turned back toward the door and everyone stayed there waiting for her to open the door even if they all knew who was on the other side of it now.

Katherine opened the door and Caroline watched as everyone came inside greeting Katherine and Elijah first and then Kol, Klaus and Rebekah before turning toward her. The first person to reach Caroline was Bonnie.

"Caroline, it's so good to see you." Bonnie said before hugging her friend tightly. Caroline simply nodded and hugged her back. Then it was Elena who reached Caroline.

"You look fine." She said before hugging her too, but Caroline could tell that it was all fake. Elena had always been the center of the attention and now that Caroline wasn't the same and people put a little more attention on her, obviously not for the good reasons, Elena was not the same with Caroline anymore, as if she was scared she would take her place.

The next person to reach her was Stefan and this time she was the one throwing herself in his arms. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks now and she had truly missed him. Stefan hugged her back with a smile and kissed her cheek before pulling away from her and looking at her up and down.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." He stated but just like Kol, it didn't make her blush and the smile on her face was not a genuine one. She knew he was saying that as a friend as they had been best friends forever, just like with Katherine. Elena and Katherine were twin sisters, actually, but they were as different as black and white. Caroline looked away from Stefan and toward Katherine when she heard her.

"I didn't invite you." Katherine exclaimed looking at the brown haired man in front of her.

"I invited him along." Damon explained as he reached Caroline and simply nodded as a greeting.

But Caroline's attention was not on Damon right now but on the man standing at the door. It was Tyler. She hadn't seen him once since he broke up with her and ended their engagement. Caroline looked down, uncomfortable, not wanting to look at him in the eyes. She heard Klaus and Rebekah whisper together.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked as he noticed the way Caroline had looked down when she saw him. He had been lost in his thoughts of Stefan, wondering if he was her boyfriend or something and trying to ignore the little twinge of jealousy he had felt seeing Caroline hug him and him kissing her cheek when he had heard Katherine.

"He is Caroline's ex fiancé. He broke things off with her a month ago." Rebekah answered and Klaus didn't answer anything just nodded so Caroline put her attention back on Tyler that was now greeting the others.

However when he reached her Caroline saw that he was about to bend down to kiss her cheek and she simply turned around ignoring him and walking into the dining room. He had broken her heart, actually not really, once he had left her she had realized that she hadn't really been crazy in love with him and it would surely have been a mistake to marry him, but what broke her heart was that he had left her only two weeks after the incident. Two small weeks and he had said he couldn't stay with her anymore. So much for a man in love. Caroline didn't miss the smile appearing on Klaus' lips when he saw her ignoring Tyler and she acted as if she hadn't seen it, but it made her want to smile too.

They all followed after Caroline and entered the dining room to sit at the table. Caroline was the first one to take a sit, Stefan took the sit to her left, next to Stefan was Damon. Bonnie took the seat at Caroline's right. Klaus sighed in annoyance as Kol almost ran to be seated in front of Bonnie and Rebekah to be seated in front of Stefan. Now he could be in front of Damon or in front of Caroline and his choice was easily made as he sat in front of the beautiful blond. Elena took the place in front of Damon and finally Katherine and Elijah took each a place on each side of the table, Katherine next to Damon and Elena and Elijah next to Bonnie and Kol.

There was still a little problem though, Tyler hadn't been planned at the table and now he was standing alone looking at them hopefully, for a seat at the table. Katherine looked at him as well and being in her house you would think she would propose a solution but she simply looked at him making him understand that he was not welcomed, which amused Caroline a lot but of course it didn't show on her face.

"Tyler, you can take my seat I'll sit next to Katherine." Elijah proposed standing up.

"But we'll be tight, Elijah." Katherine complained. She didn't really mind Elijah sitting next to her but if she could make Tyler understand he shouldn't have come, she wouldn't pass the occasion.

"It's not a problem, Katerina." Elijah said before taking a chair and sitting next to Katherine as Tyler took the seat on the opposite side of the table.

An hour later and they were about to eat the dessert. Everyone was smiling and laughing, telling each other stories. Kol had spent the whole evening looking at Bonnie and trying to make her laugh and Klaus had to admit that he was being quite successful. Rebekah on the other hand, was not the one making jokes, but she was laughing at everything Stefan would say and it was seriously getting annoying, because what Stefan said was not that funny. Klaus had decided that he liked Stefan though, and he was not the kind of person to like others easily.

Damon and Elena had been flirting all dinner and Klaus didn't like them at all, he also didn't like Tyler for some unknown reason, because he hadn't done anything wrong so far, he just didn't like the boy. Now there was Bonnie, he didn't really have an opinion on her for now to be honest. Katherine and Elijah had been talking with everyone during the evening, but Klaus couldn't deny the way Katherine was harsh with Tyler and he didn't miss the deadly looks she was throwing his way, he was impressed he didn't know it was possible for Katherine to dislike someone more than she disliked him but well, he had been wrong. Tyler seemed to be really concentrated on himself, always talking about himself, his career and a lot of things Klaus didn't care about at all.

But what Klaus had noticed the most during this dinner was Caroline. He could deny it as much as he wanted but he knew that it would be a lie to say that he hadn't been looking at her a lot during this said dinner. He was actually sure that he had spent the whole dinner looking at her. And to be honest he had been taken aback by the fact that she hadn't said a single word the whole evening. She had just stayed silent; when someone would talk to her she would simply nod or smile, a fake smile if he might add. He had also noticed that everyone seemed to act cautiously around her and they didn't really seem comfortable around her. They talked to her as if they were talking to a baby sometimes, and she clearly seemed not to like it.

It seemed that her so called friends couldn't even understand how she felt. Of course she was hiding her emotions pretty well and most of the times you couldn't see anything on her face or body language, but when you looked into her eyes you could know, at least approximately, how she felt.

Klaus had understood during the dinner that Caroline was mute, at least that's what he thought, and it had been confirmed when Rebekah, noticing his stares, had whispered in his ear that Caroline didn't talk. She hadn't said that she was mute, but if she didn't talk it was logical to admit that she was.

"Caroline, it's still weird for me." Tyler said and everyone stopped talking and turned toward Caroline to see her reaction because it was the first time Tyler talked to her since he broke things off.

Caroline turned toward Tyler confused. What was weird for him? Of course she didn't let the confusion show on her face not wanting him to think that she cared about what he said. She turned away from him and looked around to see that everyone was looking at her with pity at the fact that her ex fiancé was talking to her and they were obviously waiting for her to feel uncomfortable about it. Caroline also noticed that Klaus was the only one not looking at her with pity; he was just looking at her nonchalantly as if this conversation was the most annoying thing in the world and she couldn't help but appreciate it. She didn't need anyone's pity.

"I mean, it's weird to be in the same room and not be by your side, not have you in my arms. And what's the worst is to see you not wearing the ring." Tyler explained.

Caroline suddenly felt like ripping him apart. How did he dare? What a jerk. It was weird not to see her with her engagement ring? What was wrong with him? She clearly couldn't remember how she had ever been able to love that man, it wasn't even love and now she realized it. She hated him and he was clearly getting on her nerves. But of course none of those emotions showed on her face and she stayed as calm as ever. He was not worth her showing any emotion.

Klaus however noticed the anger in her eyes at Tyler's words but he didn't quite understand it until Katherine snapped and talked for Caroline.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Katherine exclaimed, "You are not seriously saying this are you?"

"Of course I'm seriously saying it." Tyler said offended.

"You little piece of shit! You are the one who broke things off with Caroline and you are the one who asked her to give you back the ring, because it was a ring that had been in your family for so long." Katherine snapped angrily.

"Well, maybe I'm regretting it now and I realized that I love her and I can't live without her." Tyler said looking at Caroline, waiting for her reaction and he was met with no reaction at all, even if in the insides Caroline was boiling. He had no right.

"I want you to leave this house, now!" Katherine announced and everyone looked at her shocked that she was kicking Tyler out, "Two weeks Tyler, you left her after two weeks. And now you say that you love her?"

"I do love her." Tyler stated, "I just want to take back what is mine."

"What is yours? She is not yours Tyler!" Katherine yelled.

Klaus looked at the exchange not really understanding, since he was not aware of the situation. He didn't know what Katherine meant when she said Tyler left Caroline after two weeks, but he guessed she meant two weeks after their engagement. Klaus couldn't help but scoff when Tyler said he loved Caroline and was regretting leaving her, and Caroline noticed it because she looked his way when he did. He had never loved a woman but he could tell that if he ever did he would not leave her that easily, he would never let her go.

He had to admit that Caroline was doing an amazing job at keeping her calm though, she appeared emotionless but Klaus could see in her eyes the anger boiling with every word that was leaving Tyler's mouth.

When Tyler said that he loved her, Caroline realized that it didn't make her heart skip a beat, nor did it make it beat faster, it actually made her feel nothing but anger and that any trace of love she might have had for him was completely and utterly gone, there was nothing left of it. She was really glad that Katherine was here because she was clearly talking for her and saying to Tyler what she wanted to tell him herself, but couldn't. But when Tyler said that he wanted to take back what was his, Caroline couldn't take it anymore, still with no emotion on her face she stood up and everyone turned their attention on her. She looked at Tyler and showed him her middle finger making it sure he knew what she was thinking and walked out of the room, but of course before leaving she heard what Katherine said and she decided to stay in the corridor to listen to what the others would say.

"Get out of the house now Tyler." Katherine snapped angrily once more. Tyler didn't seem to make a move, showing he would leave, and it was an unexpected person who decided to talk.

"I think Caroline was pretty clear that she wanted you to leave too, mate." Klaus said and he was himself taken aback by the anger in his voice, at the fact that Tyler had provoked Caroline to leave the room.

"And who are you exactly?" Tyler asked standing up menacingly. Tyler clearly didn't know Klaus was in the military or he wouldn't play bad boys right now. Klaus was one of the best soldiers you could find, it would be better to stay in good terms with him.

"I'm the person who will break your nose if you don't leave this house, right now." Klaus stated sure of himself and standing up as well.

"Tyler, buddy. We should go; I was actually going to say my goodbyes." Damon interrupted and clearly saved the day. For once Damon did something good.

Hearing Klaus take her defense when he didn't know her and had said earlier that she was a bitch and rude, she couldn't help the small smile appearing on her lips and she quickly realized that this one, was not a fake. It was not a big genuine smile that screamed happiness, but it was still a small sincere smile.

When she heard everyone standing up as they were all about to leave she lost her smile though. As usual she had made everyone uncomfortable and now they were all leaving. She quickly went toward the stairs and walked into her room to jump on her bed face first. This evening with everyone and with all her fake smiles, had been tiresome and now all she wanted to do was sleep. And she thought she would actually be able to sleep not even caring about the fact that she was still dressed. But her hopes were quickly crushed when she heard a knock on her door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think about it and leave a review please. You don't know how happy it would make me if comeing back from my holidays I find your reviews.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back from my holidays and with a new chapter! If you are wondering (which you are surely not) yes I spent awesome holidays.**

**I don't remember if I already said so so I say it, thank you krissy (dark klaroline on tumblr) for the amazing cover!**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review, favorited or followed, and also to eveyone who voted for me or for my other story More Than A Slave for the klaroline award! Thanks to you I have two awards! Best underrated author and More Than A Slave is best underrated fic!**

**Thank you draconiat for beta'ing this chapter and Mafalda I hope you are enjoying your holidays as much as I enjoyed mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Katherine slowly and quietly opened the door of Caroline's room. She had showed the way out to everyone before climbing the stairs to check on Caroline. Stefan, as usual, told Katherine to take care of Caroline, not that she isn't perfectly capable of taking care of herself, but Katherine knew that he loved Caroline and it was his way of telling her that he was sorry for what happened with Tyler even though it was obviously none of his fault. She entered the room and closed the door behind her, then she turned toward Caroline to find her lying down in her bed with her face buried in her pillow.

Caroline relaxed after noticing that it was Katherine who entered the room. She was relieved that it wasn't Tyler, telling her how much he missed her. She didn't miss him, not really. She was angry and disappointed because he gave up on her that quickly. Maybe it was for the best that he broke it off. It would have been a mistake to marry him, after all. But he broke it off when she needed people the most. Caroline she still cared for him.

Katherine approached Caroline's bed and sat on the edge, while Caroline sat up to face her.

* * *

><p>Klaus stood up from his seat at the table once everyone was gone. Well, not everyone, Rebekah and Kol were in the kitchen with Elijah. He was not sure where Katherine was and, to be honest, he didn't really care, but he thought he saw her going upstairs after Caroline once everyone was gone.<p>

Klaus walked toward the kitchen where he could hear Rebekah and Kol fighting about God knew what and Elijah trying to get them to shut up which was a very difficult mission. He entered the kitchen to find Elijah and Rebekah both cleaning the dishes while Kol was seated on the counter top like Katherine had been before dinner.

"Kol, could you do something useful and help us please." Rebekah yelled angrily.

"You already asked this a few times and my answer is still the same. Nope. But it was nice to propose it." - Kol answered nonchalantly.

Elijah was about to say something when he turned his head and saw Niklaus entering the kitchen. He saw a way to distract Rebekah and Kol by making them know Niklaus was there, they would stop fighting and draw their attention on him, Elijah was just hoping it wouldn't bring another fight.

"Niklaus." - Elijah acknowledged his presence

"Nik, tell Kol to help us and you help us too." - Rebekah exclaimed.

Elijah decided to change the conversation seeing that Niklaus' arrival didn't change Rebekah's mind - "It was really nice of you to take Caroline's defense, Niklaus."

Klaus looked up nonchalantly - "It was nothing. The boy was being annoying all dinner and you were clearly not helping your wife when she wanted to kick him out of the house." he explained.

"It wouldn't have been appropriate for me to ask Tyler to leave the house, he was a guest." Elijah said.

"If I understood well he was not invited so I don't see where the problem is. And he was making everyone uncomfortable." Klaus said louder.

"He was not the one making everyone uncomfortable. The situation was making everyone uncomfortable." - Elijah tried to explain without saying that it was because of Caroline, not that he was uncomfortable because of it, but he knew everyone was.

"The situation?" - Klaus raised his eyebrow

"What 'Lijah is trying to say is that everyone was uncomfortable all dinner because of Caroline." - Kol went straight to the point seeing that Elijah was failing to do so.

"I don't understand why. The girl can't talk. You don't need to be uncomfortable and cautious around her." – Klaus wondered

"The girl has a name." Rebekah interjected but everyone ignored her.

"The situation is far more complicated than this, Niklaus." – Elijah turned around, now completely facing Klaus.

"Then explain me what the situation is." - Klaus was obviously annoyed by now.

"No one really know what..." - Rebekah started but Elijah cut her off.

"It is not our place to explain the situation."- Elijah pointed out

"Oh, you are being so boring, Elijah." - Kol proclaimed, with a sense of drama in his voice - "Well, talking or not she is hot, right Nik? Admit it! That's why you took her defense. You want her to open her legs for you!"

"No, and even if it was the case, which is not, you are not the good person to talk. What about Bonnie? She is hot too, right, Kol? Maybe I want her to open her legs for me." - Klaus noted, but inside he was angry. It made him angry that Kol said Caroline was hot and he had no idea why, it made him angry that a part of it was true and that he wouldn't mind Caroline opening her legs for him.

"You wouldn't. I saw her first, Nik!" - Kol spoke angrily

"You both are talking about women as if they are meat. You are disgusting." – Rebekah stated.

"Of course I would. I don't care that you saw her first. Look, our baby brother is in love." - Klaus mocked Kol. He had no intention to try something with Bonnie. To be honest, he had been looking at Caroline all dinner and was not even sure he could tell the color of Bonnie's eyes or of her hair. The only woman in his mind right now was Caroline.

"If you try something with Bonnie I swear I'll kill you. And I'm not in love." - Kol stood up and approached Klaus

"I'd like to see you try." – Klaus took a step in Kol's direction

"With pleasure." Kol smiled, with anger quite noticeable in his tone - "And then maybe I'll go and ask Caroline to clean my wounds, who knows what can happen."- he added, knowing how much is this going to affect Klaus. He was not stupid, he saw him looking at Caroline all dinner, and he defended her. Nik was really not the type of a person to defend anyone.

And that's when Klaus threw his first punch in Kol's jaw.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about Tyler. He wasn't even invited and he just invited himself." – Katherine began - "He is just a jerk! This son of a bitch thought it would be ok to come over and claim you as HIS." - She said angrily - "Does he think like an animal? Next time he'll try to pee on you just to mark his territory! I mean, I love when Elijah says I'm his and you can't even imagine how erotic it is to say that. It's really wonderful when he says it while we are having sex."<p>

Caroline didn't really want to know what Elijah was telling Katherine while they were... doing it. But it made her realize that every time Tyler had said she was his, even when they were together, it sounded weird, not right. It's exactly that, it was not right, it didn't feel right and it didn't sound right. And she wanted someone to tell her that she was his, she wanted someone to say it during sex.

"It's really weird, you know?" - Katherine continued, breaking Caroline's thoughts - "I mean, you could be thinking everything and anything and we don't even know it. I'm talking to you right now and I don't even know if you agree with me or not. And do you know what is even weirder? The fact that even like this I still love you, you are still Caroline, my best friend, the woman of my life. Do you remember that? We are wife and wife." – She paused - "Oh I know what you're going to say. But Elijah is my husband and you are my wife, it's totally normal. And you, you have a wife, me, I'm just waiting for the guy that will try to take your heart away from me, but of course he will have to share like Elijah is sharing me with you."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at what Katherine was telling her and she jumped on her and hugged her tightly. Of course she remembered that Katherine was her wife, it was something they started saying at the mere age of eleven. They got married in Caroline's garden and Matt walked her through the aisle. They swore that they would never leave each other no matter what. And Katherine was keeping her promise because she was still here. It was a promise made as a kid and Katherine was keeping it, while Tyler made the same promise as an adult and he had left. Caroline also realized that it's been a long time since Katherine talked to her like this, like nothing happened, like she was her, Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, her best friend.

Katherine didn't say anything when she saw Caroline smile because she didn't want to break the moment. She wouldn't say it but today she saw Caroline smile twice, twice in the same day, and she also saw what seemed to be anger earlier, and it was much more than she could have expected.

Caroline pulled away from Katherine after a few minutes and grabbing a piece of paper and a pen she quickly wrote on it before giving it to Katherine, still with a discreet smile on her lips.

_Thank you, Kat. I love you too._

Katherine read the words that were on the paper and smiled too before placing a small peck on Caroline's cheek and standing up to leave the room. When she reached the door she opened it and before leaving she turned around to take a last look at Caroline.

"You know Caroline, I believe in you and I know you are gonna be ok. You are gonna get better. Do you know how I can be sure of it?" – Katherine assured her and Caroline shook her head to say no so she continued - "The middle finger, that was my baby!"

"Oh, and, I'm glad you and Tyler aren't getting married. He doesn't deserve you. One day you'll find a man who will make you feel like you are his queen, like nothing else matters in this world than you, he will love you unconditionally, and just know that I won't let any man break your heart again, if they do they'll have to deal with me." – she was just about to leave when she heard dishes being broken

Caroline stood up and followed Katherine out of the room. They could hear shouts coming from the kitchen so they both quickly ran toward it. Caroline wouldn't admit it but she was a little scared. What if it was a thief who could attack them.

But when Caroline and Katherine entered the kitchen it was not a thief in front of them but it was Kol and Klaus fighting while Rebekah was yelling at them asking them to stop. Elijah was trying to pull them apart, but he failed in his attempts.

"What is going on here?" - Katherine yelled - "MY DISHES!"

At the sound of Katherine's voice Kol and Klaus both stopped fighting and looked up. Neither Klaus, nor Kol looked sorry about the fact that they had been fighting and that they broke some dishes. Kol's nose was bleeding, he was clearly going to have a black eye and his jaw, now red, would probably have a huge bruise by the next morning.

Klaus' lower lip was cut and blood was dropping from it, but except from this he wasn't badly hurt. Caroline knew that Klaus was in the military and if she had been in Kol's place, she wouldn't have fought with him knowing this, but well, men...

"I knew it was weird that they didn't even yell at each other. It's unbelievable how you two can act like kids." - Katherine yelled.

When Klaus noticed Caroline was in the room too he felt his anger rise again. He shouldn't have punched Kol just because he had said he would sleep with Caroline. He shouldn't care about Caroline at all. It had been stupid and it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't let this girl be important for him, it was her fault that he fought with Kol.

Caroline's eyes found Klaus' and she was taken aback by the anger she saw in them, anger that seemed to be directed at her but she had no idea why. He didn't say anything and walked out of the room hitting Caroline's shoulder with his because she was in the doorway. Caroline had to admit that he was quite scary with his dark stares and a split lip. He had hit her shoulder forcefully and she grabbed it trying to stop the pain. She looked toward Klaus and saw him turning around and looking at her with what looked like guilt before his stare became dark again and he left.

"Nik! Can't you at least apologize?" - Rebekah yelled but he was already gone.

Caroline grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it, which took her at least a minute, before following the path Klaus had taken. He was surely in his room now but she didn't care since she had to give him that paper even if he seemed to be mad at her. She should be mad at him but she had seen in his look when he had turned around that he didn't hit her shoulder on purpose. She just needed him to read what was on the paper. She heard Katherine following her but she didn't stop and she just kept going.

She arrived in front of his room and stopped. She saw Katherine approaching her and knocked on the door before Katherine would try to keep her from talking to Klaus.

Klaus didn't hit Caroline's shoulder on purpose and he perfectly knew that he had done it with sheer force. When he turned around, she was holding her shoulder and he felt the guilt rising in him. He quickly came to his senses and the thought was simply washed away. Now he was seated on the edge of his bed with his hands balled into fists when he heard a knock on his door. It must be Elijah who was going to chastise him for fighting with Kol and not apologizing to Caroline.

"Go away!" - Klaus yelled through the door but he was not surprised when the door still opened. What surprised him was the person coming through it.

"I thought you were mute not deaf. I said go away." - He snapped angrily. He was so angry that it had made him angry hearing Kol said he would try something with Caroline, he was not supposed to care.

Caroline approached him hesitantly with the paper still in her hand. She let the door open, she was just going to give him the paper and then she would go in her room and sleep like she was supposed to. Once she was in front of Klaus she handed him the paper but he didn't take it. At first she thought he didn't see it because he was looking at his hands so she approached the paper a little closer to his face. He looked up and snatched the paper from her hand before crushing it in his hand until it was a ball and throwing it across the room.

"I don't want your stupid paper. You don't talk, that's your problem. I guess you'll just never have a conversation with me because I prefer to talk with someone who can speak." - Klaus uttered but as soon as his words came out of his mouth he regretted them. He looked at Caroline's face and saw the hurt in her eyes.

Caroline looked at him a few more seconds before she turned around and walked out of his room. She was hurt, she hadn't felt that much hurt since Tyler broke things off two weeks after the incident. But at the same time she was glad, Klaus obviously thought she was mute and he still didn't act cautiously around her and didn't hesitate to snap at her and she was glad for it. She didn't need a new person to take care of her because she didn't need it. She didn't want him to know that she was not mute; he would just start to act weird with her like everyone did. But she was still hurt about what he said.

One moment he was taking her defense against Tyler and the next he was looking at her with hatred and saying he didn't want to talk to her, ever, because she couldn't speak. What kind of person would say that to someone who was mute? She was not mute but still, he thought she was. As she walked out of Klaus' room she was met by Katherine who was waiting at the door.

"Caroline, he doesn't know what he is talking about. He doesn't know you; if he did he wouldn't say that he doesn't want to talk with you." - Katherine explained. Before the incident Caroline always wanted to be accepted by everyone and she knew how much she was hurt when people pushed her away - "He is just mad because he fought with his brother."

But Caroline didn't even listen and continued to walk until she reached her room. She entered it and quickly closed the door. It was not a problem, Klaus didn't want to talk with her so he should be happy she's mute, and it was rare that she wrote what she had to say, she had just thought that she could try to write more to communicate with the others but she had never thought that maybe it could bother them to read what she wanted to say all the time. Anyway, she didn't want to think about it anymore, she just wanted to sleep so she fell on her bed and waited for the sleep to take over her.

Katherine was still at Klaus' door when Caroline went to her room. She walked in the room not saying anything and picked up the piece of paper that was on the floor. She straightened it out and read what was written on it quietly and her chest tightened because she could understand Caroline's words much more than Klaus would.

"I suggest you read what is written on that paper." - Katherine proposed with a cold voice and Klaus looked up - "Tomorrow you will go to the grocery and you will buy me new dishes and you will take Caroline with you and apologize to her."

"I don't want to take Caroline with me."- Klaus confronted her, but there was no anger in his voice anymore.

"I don't care about what you want. You will take Caroline with you, she needs to go out. I won't let her stay at home everyday like she did with her mom. She needs to live her life and meet people who are not jerks like you, people who want to talk to her." - Katherine snapped before putting the paper on the bedside table and leaving the room.

Klaus looked as Katherine left the room. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and only then he realized that Caroline was using this bathroom too and that she was just on the other side of the door on the other side of the bathroom, he should have realized earlier seeing that that was where she had come when she had her panic attack. He quickly took his clothes off and put his sweat pants on before going back to his room.

He sat on the edge of his bed and took the paper that was on his bedside table. He looked at it not reading it yet but noticing that Caroline's handwriting was beautiful, he could read what she wrote for days and it wouldn't bother him. He hesitated before reading it, she wrote it after their shoulders collided, so it was surely full of hate and insults. He finally decided to read it after a few minutes and he was taken aback by what was written because it was not something he had been waiting for at all.

_I'm sorry that you fought with your brother and seeing the way_

_you were looking at me I feel like it is my fault even though_

_I have no idea why. And I don't want to know why, I just want_

_you to know that you shouldn't fight with your brother but _

_cherish every single second you spend with him, you should _

_be laughing together and not fighting. He is your family, _

_your blood. He is here now but it doesn't mean he will _

_always be. One second he is here and the next second _

_he is gone leaving an empty spot in your heart, and you _

_regret every time you ever got into a fight with him, every time_

_you yelled at him, but it's too late, because he is gone forever._

Klaus put the paper aside and couldn't help but think that she knew exactly what she was talking about. He couldn't help but feel sadness reading her words because she was right, things could happen and he could lose one of his siblings at any moment. Katherine was right, he should apologize, it would be difficult because it was really rare for Klaus to apologize but he would try, he had to try. His behavior was horrible when Caroline was in question and she was just trying to be nice.

* * *

><p>When Caroline woke up she quickly stood up and realized that she was still wearing her dress from last night so she quickly ran into the bathroom and frowned when she saw clothes on the floor. Clothes that belonged to a man, and clothes she saw Klaus wearing yesterday. Katherine already told her she would have her own bathroom but she has clearly forgotten that Klaus was in the room on the other side of the bathroom. Saying she would have preferred to be warned about it was an understatement. What if she was naked and Klaus walked inside or the opposite, her walking in and being met with a very naked Klaus. Ok, maybe there was this small part of her that was disappointed that it didn't happen, she wouldn't have minded seeing Klaus naked to be honest.<p>

What? Of course she would have minded! Klaus was a jerk to her yesterday; he clearly stated that he didn't want anything to do with her and that she should stay away from him. She didn't want to see him naked at all.

She locked the door that lead to Klaus' room just in case and took a quick shower. Once it was done she put a large grey t-shirt on that was far too big for her, and her comfortable yoga pants. She looked at herself in the mirror and was met with the Caroline she had been used to see since the incident. No makeup, nothing that was not necessary. She would stay at home anyway so there was no need to look pretty.

She unlocked Klaus' door and walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She looked at her bed and thought about making it but then she changed her mind and left her room barefoot not even closing the door behind her.

She almost ran toward the kitchen, she was starving. She arrived in the kitchen and no one was there, they must still be asleep and it was not something Caroline would complain about, she preferred to stay alone.

She took her favorite cereal out and filled a bowl with it before taking the milk out of the fridge and pouring some over her cereal. Once it was done she left everything the way it was on the kitchen counter and took a seat at the small table that was in the kitchen. She started to eat her cereal quietly and looked at the mess she had made. Before the incident she would have cleaned everything, like she would have made her bed, but now she didn't care about anything, she didn't even care about herself. Of course Katherine would not be happy about it and she knew it but even if she wanted to care she just didn't.

But if she really didn't care about anything, why did it hurt yesterday when Klaus had pushed her away and said he didn't want to talk to her, ever. If she had been hurt it must meant that in some way she had cared and she had wanted to talk to him. He could make her blush and angry too so even if she wouldn't admit it she knew that in some way she cared. Caroline was startled when an accented voice, that she was not hoping to hear again, talked to her.

"What are you doing?" - Klaus asked when he entered the kitchen and found Caroline in very ugly clothes. Caroline just turned toward him and frowned.

"We are leaving in a few minutes so hurry. I'm taking you with me. We are going to the grocery to buy new dishes for Katherine." - Klaus explained and Caroline shook her head clearly not wanting to leave the house today and especially not with him.

"Listen, I don't want to take you with me either, but Katherine would kill me if she finds out I didn't take you with me." - Klaus argued and once more regretted what he said as soon as it left his mouth. He was supposed to apologize and instead he was telling her that he didn't want to take her with him. Caroline stood up with her bowl of cereal angrily and walked out of the kitchen.

"If Katherine knows you are going upstairs with your cereal she is going to kill you. And hurry up I will not wait forever." - Klaus yelled after her.

Caroline arrived in her room and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and quickly ate her cereal. When she was mad it took her a really short time to finish what she was eating. He didn't want to take her with him, well, that was fine because she didn't want to go with him either.

Wait, maybe that was what he was waiting for by saying that. Maybe he was hoping she wouldn't come. Hell, he was dreaming, this man had the power to make the fire burn inside of Caroline and all she wanted to do now was to do the contrary of what he wanted her to do. It seemed like she would go to the grocery with him after all.

She took her bowl with her and quickly went back down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and put her bowl on the counter top before looking in Klaus' direction and making it very clear that she was waiting for him.

Klaus looked at Caroline up and down and frowned, was she ready? Because she didn't look ready at all. Saying she was ugly would be a lie, it was the same as before, she was beautiful, and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was even dressed like a potato and with no makeup on her face, and let's not forget that her hair was not done. She looked like a mess but a beautiful mess, Klaus found himself finding it cute, the fact that she looked like a mess. And he also found himself wanting to touch her perfect skin, her cheeks. He wanted to entangle his hands in her hair and try to make it look a little better. Klaus then realized that he was looking at her far too long and he didn't miss the way she was blushing, again, which brought him satisfaction.

Caroline started to feel a little uncomfortable under his stare. He was looking at her with hungry eyes and she couldn't help but blush once more. He was always looking at her like she was a woman, which she was of course, and that was when he wasn't angry. But the fact that even when she was dressed like this he was still looking at her as if she was beautiful was something new for Caroline. With Tyler it was always different, if she was not dressed properly; with makeup and her hair made he would look at her as if she was not attractive at all. But in Klaus' eyes she felt attractive even dressed like this.

"You are not coming dressed like this, are you?" - he asked after a few minutes and when he saw Caroline raising a defiant eyebrow he added -"you are dressed like a potato, love, a cute potato, but still a potato." - which earned yet another blush from Caroline.

Caroline kept looking at him and Klaus understood that she was not going to change and dress any better and that it was a lost cause so he sighed and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok, let's go. But once in the grocery, just so we are clear, I don't know you." - He continued walking. Caroline looked at his back and smiled when she heard his words. She couldn't help it, she just felt comfortable around him, he was comfortable around her so why wouldn't she?

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think about that chapter? Please leave a review and let me know all of your thoughts.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is here! A lot of people want to know what will happen in the grocery adn I guess it will not be what you were expecting, or what you imagined, hahahaha.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me, to everyone who followed and favorited as well.**

**Thank you Mafy for editing this chapter ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Caroline and Klaus both started to walk toward the front door. Klaus didn't say anything after announcing that he would ignore her in the grocery store, well, he said that once in the grocery he would act as if he didn't know her. That was not really nice of him, not nice at all actually. But Caroline couldn't help but smile when he said it, for some unknown reason she found it amusing. She really appreciated his presence, he was a breath of fresh air. She also cherished the fact that he didn't treat her any differently, even though he thought she was mute.

"Wait!" They both heard Katherine yell at the other end of the hall as Klaus already had his hand on the handle of the door.

"What now, Katherine?" Klaus sighed annoyed.

"First of all, good morning, and if you are wondering, yes I'm fine thank you." Katherine exclaimed before turning toward Caroline and hugging her, leaving a small peck on her cheek and then letting go of her to turn back toward Klaus. Klaus smirked when he saw Caroline rolling her eyes at Katherine's behavior but he didn't say anything about it.

"Did Caroline give you her medication?" Katherine asked Klaus perfectly knowing Caroline hadn't, since she had them in her hands right now.

"No, what medication?" Klaus frowned not knowing what Katherine was talking about at all. He looked toward Caroline, who had an emotionless expression plastered on her face once more.

"Here, these are Caroline's pills." Katherine extended them to Klaus who took them from her hands and put them in his back pocket but still as confused as ever, "She can't go anywhere without her pills. It's just a precaution though. Just in case." Katherine continued and Caroline felt her anger rise. She knew that Katherine was doing this for her but she didn't want Klaus to treat her like a baby. She didn't need it.

"And what do I do with it exactly?" Klaus wondered.

"If she is having a panic attack you have to give it to her to calm her down..." Katherine started but Klaus cut her off.

"She can take them on her own, Katherine. She had a panic attack the first time I saw her and she went to her room and took them on her own. She is old enough to take care of herself." Klaus pointed out which tamed Caroline's anger knowing that he thought the same way she was thinking.

"What? I was not aware of that? Caroline?" Katherine exclaimed turning toward Caroline, "We'll have to mention it to the doctor." Caroline shook her head begging Katherine but she wouldn't hear it, "Your mother trusts me and the doctor said that if you had panic attacks we had to warn him." Caroline looked at Klaus angrily, she didn't want to tell the doctor. He would just give her more drugs that she didn't need and didn't want, and he would want to see her more often.

Katherine turned back toward Klaus, "Next time she has a panic attack you have to tell me. And it's because you were lucky that she was able to handle it on her own, Klaus. This is a serious matter, so now you listen to me." Katherine continued a little angry that he didn't think it was something serious, "Her panic attacks can be more intense or less intense, it depends. But if she has a panic attack you give her the pills and if she doesn't calm down even with the pills then you have to call an ambulance and explain that she is having a severe crisis and that her drugs are not working." Caroline not wanting Katherine to say anything more about her case to Klaus grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the house which angered Katherine to say the least. She was just worried about Caroline, nothing more, nothing less.

"Caroline!" Katherine exclaimed angrily, "You know these are serious matters stop acting like a child."

– Then stop treating me like a child – Caroline wanted to yell but nothing left her mouth and she stopped on her track perfectly knowing that Katherine was right and that it was important. She just didn't want all of this anymore, she just couldn't take all of this anymore, she had enough being treated like a child, it was just too much, it was too much to hold all her emotions inside and for a split second Katherine could have swore that she saw Caroline's eyes filling with tears for the first time since the incident but she quickly swallowed them and her face turned back to her usual emotionless expression.

It was just all starting to be overwhelming for Caroline. And she knew that if she let go it would just be too much. It was Klaus, before he arrived in her life Caroline would never have reacted that way. She was not saying that it was Klaus' fault, far from it. It was just that Klaus had been the first to make her show her emotions since the first time she saw him. He had triggered something in her, he had made a small crack on the walls that were protecting her heart and now they weren't as strong as they used to. And the more she was around him, the more she felt like it was impossible to hold her walls in place, he just made her emotions resurface and she couldn't do anything about it.

And now even with Katherine it was starting to be difficult to keep it inside of her, and she wanted to keep it for herself. She needed it to feel safe.

"Klaus, Caroline's case is far more complicated than you think it is and I'll have to explain it to you if you are living in the same house as her." Katherine stated and Caroline once more dragged Klaus away from her rather forcefully. Klaus was just staring at Caroline intrigued by her behavior and by what Katherine had said. He didn't even understand why Caroline seemed that mad. He was confused as to why Caroline was having panic attacks. He had a lot of questions without answers but he didn't say anything seeing that the situation didn't seem good. He opened the door on the driver's side and entered the car as Caroline did the same on the passenger side.

Once in the car he turned on the engine and drove away from the house as Caroline put some music on and then looked outside her window not saying a word, well, obviously. Klaus kept looking at her every now and then trying to figure out the mystery that she was.

"You know, Katherine is just looking out for you." Klaus spoke after a few minutes of silence. Caroline turned toward him and looked at him with a hard look, "But I get it, you are tired of being treated like a child."

Caroline's gaze softened realizing that he understood her and she simply nodded before once more looking out the window. The rest of the ride was silent and Caroline enjoyed it, she reached the same conclusion she had come to already, she felt comfortable around him because he seemed to feel comfortable around her.

Once they arrived Klaus quickly parked his car in the parking lot, before turning off the engine and climbing out of the car. Caroline climbed out of the car as well and started to follow after Klaus. They both entered the grocery side by side but as soon as they were inside Klaus turned toward her and looked her up and down before stopping at her face looking at her in the eyes, god she had stunning eyes, so deep and full of emotions.

"I don't know you, remember?" He announced before turning away from her and starting to walk deeper in the grocery. Once he had his back turned to her Klaus let the smirk appear on his lips at her annoyed look.

Caroline mentally scoffed at his behavior. She thought he hadn't been serious back home when he had said he would act as if he didn't know her in the store but it seemed he was serious. He was acting like a child and it was annoying to say the least. She started to follow after him, she didn't talk anyway so he wouldn't have to talk to her either and people wouldn't know they knew each other. After a few seconds Klaus stopped walking and turned back toward her.

"Can you, please stay at a few feet of distance from me." He politely asked and the fact that he was polite enraged Caroline even more. God, if she was still talking she would gladly give him a piece of her mind. But of course she ignored his wish and continued to follow him staying close to him, she was not some piece of shit and she would not let him treat her like one.

"Listen, Caroline. You are beautiful." Klaus said and when he saw the blush reaching her cheeks he added, "Just not today." And with that he started to walk once more his smirk still on his lips. To be honest, he didn't care that he was seen in public with her even dressed like this because she truly was ravishing no matter what she put on her back. Let's just say that he liked to annoy her a lot. The look on her face was priceless as she walked away from him and he could tell that she was a little hurt but well, she was going to get over it.

"Me saying that you are beautiful is even more than a compliment, because I never say to a woman she is beautiful unless she really is." Klaus said almost yelling so Caroline could hear him and she didn't turn around and just showed him her middle finger which earned a huge smile on Klaus' lips. He turned back toward the task at hand as soon as she disappeared from his view. Only once she disappeared because, of course, he couldn't stop himself from admiring the way her hips were moving as she walked away from him. She certainly had class walking away from him. Once she was gone he realized that he had his head tilted to the side and his mouth slightly open, he licked his lips before shaking his head and walking deeper in the grocery.

Caroline walked aimlessly and upset through the alleys of the store. She stopped when she noticed Matt's favorite candies, she walked toward it and smiled when she remembered how he used to forbid her from eating any. She would always take some and eat them just to bother him. He would be upset and run to their mother. It was the beautiful years when they were still kids and everything was good. But her smile soon disappeared when she heard the perky and annoying voice she had always hated.

"Oh Gosh! Look who is here, it's crazy pants." A brown haired girl exclaimed with her mouth opened in false chock. And if Caroline might add, she had a really big mouth, she was sure she could put her fist inside it without troubles.

"Oh yeah, what is creepy-Cari doing here? I thought she didn't go out of her room anymore." A blond haired one continued looking Caroline up and down, "Did you escape the center for crazy people?" She asked looking back up at Caroline's face.

Caroline had always, as far as she could remember, hated Hayley and Camille. They had always been jealous because she was cheer captain, Miss Mystic Falls, and a lot of other things that they were not. She turned around to face them and Hayley gasped.

"My, my, you look awful, Caroline. Not that you were pretty before but well..." Hayley trailed off with a bitchy smile on her lips, big smile since her mouth was so huge, Caroline would never get over it.

"Hayley, how was your date with Tyler last night?" Camille asked not leaving Caroline's face from her sight one second. Caroline didn't let any emotion show, she didn't really care anyway, she was upset that Camille was trying to make her jealous but she didn't really care that Tyler had been on a date with Hayley.

"Oh, yeah. My date with Tyler. It was awesome. Everything went well, he even brought me home." Hayley said making sure Caroline heard the part about Tyler driving her back home, as if she cared, Tyler could shag who ever the hell he wanted.

"You don't say? He brought you home." Camille repeated, were they really stupid or did they do it purposefully? "Creepy-Cari, you seem jealous, it doesn't look good on you." She continued with an amused smile on her face. Oh, how much Caroline wanted to slap that face.

"I'd say she looks more angry than jealous." Klaus' voice interrupted them. Caroline noticed the way Camille's demeanor changed as soon as she turned toward Klaus and now Caroline could feel the jealousy coursing through her veins. She had no reason to be jealous though, Klaus was nothing to her, but she couldn't help it. Camille straightened up, pushing her shoulders backward so her breasts came out, her nonexistent breasts, might she add. "And if you want my opinion, creepy-Cari doesn't suit her at all."

"I told you crazy pants was better, Cami." Hayley interfered looking at Camille.

"Come on, Klaus" Camille started, and Caroline's blood boiled when she realized that they knew each other, One more word leaving Camille's mouth and Caroline was done, she would jump on her, "You don't want people to see you with her, especially dressed like this. Maybe we could have a drink..." And Caroline slapped her. Camille looked at Caroline in shock and Hayley pushed Caroline's shoulders forcefully and Caroline felt a sharp pain on the shoulder Klaus had bumped into last night.

Caroline was about to jump on her and make her head square but a strong arm enveloped her waist keeping her from doing so. She tried to fight Klaus' hold on her but seeing that he was much stronger than her she gave up after a few seconds. Caroline was even more upset at the fact that Klaus didn't let her hit Hayley, was he protecting her or something?

"Well, I actually prefer to be in Caroline's company rather than yours, Camille. I thought you had understood a long time ago that I don't like you and that for me you were just a shag, a one time thing, not even that good anyway." Klaus stated. What? Klaus had slept with Camille? Caroline couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Klaus had slept with this whore? Well, that was none of her business anyway, Caroline tried to convince herself that she was not jealous at all, well, she was not jealous of Camille, because obviously Klaus had seen her and used her for what she was, a whore.

"Shut up!" Camille yelled hurt by Klaus' words but all Klaus did was smile as he kept an arm around Caroline's waist.

Caroline on the other hand started to feel dizzy. Camille's words echoed in her head and she kept hearing them, shut up, shut up, shut up, until the voice changed and it became a manly voice that said those words, _shut up, I said shut up, if you don't shut up you'll regret it._ The voice was yelling it now and Caroline brought her hands to her head gripping her hair forcefully as the voice continued to ask her, yelling and order her to shut up. Caroline started to shake frantically, her breathing became heavy. She tried to let herself drop on the floor but Klaus' strong arm kept her up as small groans started to leave her mouth. She could hear Klaus talking to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying because she still heard this horrible voice, the voice she didn't want to remember, just telling her to shut up over and over again.

Then she felt Klaus' hand forcing her mouth open and putting her pills inside of it before tilting her head backward hoping Caroline would swallow them. Katherine had been right, he didn't know anything about Caroline's situation and it clearly seemed worse than what he had thought. She was in his arms shaking, pulling at her hair, breathing heavily, groaning. Her eyes were tightly closed and Klaus didn't know what to do now that he gave her, her drugs. So he just held her closer to him hoping she would calm down. He was holding all of her weight, if he let go she would fall on the floor.

"Ssh, it's okay, Caroline, it's me. You're safe. Calm down, love. Please calm down I don't want to call an ambulance." Klaus whispered near her ear as she stopped groaning and he felt her hands grabbing his shirt as she was trying to calm down. The voice started to fade and was replaced by Klaus' soothing whispers.

"Caroline, love, open your eyes." Klaus ordered as her breathing became normal again. She could now stand by herself and Klaus let go of her waist to cup her face between his hands, "Open your eyes, its okay."

Caroline opened her eyes and Klaus was met by an ocean of emotions in her big blue orbs. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know what was making her react that way, he needed to know everything about Caroline. She was beautiful and intriguing; she was fierce, but also weak, even though she was trying to hide it. The fact that she was holding it all in meant that she couldn't handle it and she preferred to bury it as deep as she could. But Klaus wouldn't let that happen, he had to find out what was the situation.

"Oh, I understand why you don't like Camille, you prefer the crazy, creepy kinda girl, well, you found the right person." Hayley snapped.

At Caroline's biggest surprise Klaus placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, her skin was burning where his lips were, she wanted him to stay like this, and he stayed longer than he should have if he hoped that she would believe he didn't want to stay like this. But then he took a step back and turned toward Hayley and Camille.

"I don't even want to see you near Caroline. I don't even want to hear you talking to her the way you did. And now I want you to get out of my sight before I lose my temper and do something I'll regret." Klaus growled angrily and Caroline was taken aback by the anger she saw in him and heard in his voice. It was the first time she saw him that angry, oh no, there was last night, but even though he had seemed angry at her he still hadn't talked to her that harshly.

After that, Camille and Hayley both left, Klaus went and finished his task, and then paid before going out of the grocery, he looked toward Caroline, a smirk back on his lips, "What are you waiting for. Maybe you want me to walk away so you can admire my royal ass, sweetheart" Klaus provoked her and he smiled when he saw Caroline smile as well before following him and giving him a small tap on the arm when she walked past him.

She was glad that even after seeing her like this he still treated her like he had before. She had been scared about it, but now she was relieved. They walked toward the car and Caroline climbed into it on the passenger's side. Klaus followed after her and climbed on the driver's side before starting the engine and driving away from the grocery. The whole ride back home was silent. Once they arrived and Klaus turned the engine off he turned toward Caroline instead of climbing out of the car.

"You know that I'll have to tell Katherine what happened in the grocery." Klaus said seriously. Caroline didn't look at him, disappointed, she didn't need all the drugs the doctors would give her, she didn't need to see him more often, she just needed to be left alone, nothing more, nothing less.

"Caroline, look at me, do you want me to say it?" Klaus wondered and Caroline looked at him shaking her head to say 'no' and Klaus sighed, "But Caroline, it's for your own good and I have to tell her about it." Klaus explained and Caroline opened her door and walked out of the car and inside the house not looking back at Klaus. Why was he asking her if she wanted him to tell Katherine if he would do it anyway? She quickly climbed the stairs and went into her room before she would cross paths with someone.

Klaus sighed once more when Caroline left the car and entered the house. He quickly did the same taking with him Katherine's new dishes. He walked toward the kitchen and put them there on the counter top before walking toward the stairs but as he did so he heard noises in the living room. He walked toward it to see who was inside and found Katherine seated on the couch alone and watching the TV. But it was not some movie or TV show or anything, it was a home video.

Katherine didn't notice that Klaus was here. Since Caroline and Klaus had left the house she had wanted to see all of her good memories with Caroline. She would have loved to watch them with Caroline instead of alone but she didn't want to, it's like she didn't want to hear her own voice.

On the screen was Katherine and Caroline's 'wedding'. Katherine was playing the boy and she was waiting for Caroline to walk through the aisle. Then, little Caroline appeared on the screen with a big smile on her lips and Matt's arms locked with hers. Caroline whispered something in his ear and Matt laughed. Then he brought her to Katherine and they both giggled happily.

"Who is it?" Klaus asked making Katherine jump.

"Oh God! You scared the hell out of me." Katherine exclaimed turning toward Klaus, "It's me, Caroline and Matt."

Klaus approached the couch and sat next to Katherine, "Caroline had better tastes in clothes when she was a kid than now." He pointed out which earned him a punch in the arm from Katherine.

Then the video changed and on the screen was Caroline dressed in a beautiful ball gown. She was glowing, gorgeous; Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of the screen. But what took him back was when she took the microphone and started to speak. She had such a beautiful voice, a true angel. Klaus frowned though, Caroline was mute, and yet he was hearing her saying her thank you for being elected Miss Mystic Falls.

"Care to explain what this shit is?" Klaus snapped not leaving the screen with his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Klaus?" Katherine wondered annoyed and Klaus turned toward her.

"Caroline, she is mute. She can't talk." Klaus said waving his hand toward the screen that was saying the contrary.

"Caroline is not mute." Katherine announced to a perplexed Klaus.

"Well, she seems mute to me, I never heard her talk." Klaus continued not understanding.

"That's because she hasn't talked in three months now." Katherine explained and when she saw Klaus was still confused she changed the video to put one from her marriage, it was the most recent video of Caroline talking, the last video of Caroline talking.

Klaus turned toward the screen to see the wedding he had missed because he had been out of the country. The first thing he saw was Katherine and Elijah seated at their table with a happy smile on their lips and looking at something straight in front of them, Klaus could even see tears in Katherine's eyes. Then the camera turned toward a small stage and Caroline was on it, she looked ravishing of course. She looked nervous and Klaus smiled seeing her like this. It changed from her emotionless self.

"Hi everyone. Like you all know I'm Katherine's best friend." Caroline giggled nervously, "So, like you can see I am nervous, which is not a normal thing coming from me, it's not like I'm not used to speaking in front of a lot of people, you know, Miss Mystic Falls and all that." She continued as everyone laughed in the room.

"But today I'm nervous. I'm nervous because I had the wonderful idea to replace my speech for a song, well, now that I'm here in front of you it doesn't seem that wonderful to me anymore." Everyone laughed once more, "Anyway, I wanted to do something special for you Katherine, and a speech, especially coming from me, wouldn't have been special enough. So here I am and I am going to sing something for you. I'm gonna sing All of me by John Legend." Caroline took a deep breath and looked behind her to say that she was ready. She then turned back toward the newlywed couple and smiled.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

The whole song Caroline had kept this huge smile adorning her lips, she was so magnificent. Klaus couldn't get over how beautiful her voice was. And now all he wanted was to hear this voice, but not through a video, he wanted to hear it coming out of Caroline's pink lips. He wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes shine like they were on the video, he wanted to see her nervous like she was on the video.

Katherine stopped the video exactly when it was zoomed on Caroline's face as she was smiling happily, "Caroline stopped talking three months ago." Katherine stated again.

"Why would she stop talking?" Klaus wondered frowning.

"Something happened, one night she didn't come home but her mom didn't think anything about it at first. And her brother, Matt, he didn't come home either. In the morning Caroline's mother started to panic. They searched for them without stopping once but they found them only six days later." Katherine explained.

"They were kidnapped?" Klaus asked, "Where is her brother, he was not at the dinner."

"Yes they were kidnapped. No one knows what happened during those six days save from Caroline. They found Matt dead and Caroline curled up in a small ball in the corner of a small cage. It was disgusting, they caged her like an animal, she didn't even have room to stand up. But the Caroline they found was not the Caroline that we all knew; she didn't speak once since that day, she didn't even cry." Katherine continued, "But she is gonna be fine. She is far better than when they found her. She couldn't look at people; she just looked at the walls, no smile, no reaction at all, the doctors even made some testes to see if she was deaf, because she was not reacting when we talked or anything."

"That's why she has panic attacks." Klaus pointed out more to himself than to Katherine.

"Yes, and she has to see a doctor often. That's why you have to tell me if she has panic attacks Klaus. I have to know so I can tell the doctor." Katherine said seriously and Klaus nodded.

"And what happens if you say to the doctor that she still has panic attacks?" Klaus asked.

"Well, I guess he will want to see her more often, give her more medicine to keep her calm." Katherine answered, "Anyway, how was the grocery with Caroline?"

"About that," Klaus started and then paused, he looked at Katherine seriously and continued, "We crossed Hayley and Camille's path there and Caroline doesn't seem to like them much."

"She hates them! Just like I hate them!" Katherine exclaimed, "And how did Caroline react?"

"Well, not really well. She slapped Camille and tried to attack Hayley as well but I held her back, and then..." Klaus started but Katherine cut him off.

"Oh, that's my girl; you should have let her rip Hayley to shreds." She almost yelled, "Sorry, and then?"

"And then we came home." Klaus lied before standing up and walking away. He had her pleading eyes engraved in his head and he just couldn't tell Katherine. Drugging Caroline wouldn't be the solution to make her talk and free her emotions. He climbed the stairs and stopped in front of her room. He looked at the door for a few seconds and then knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me guys, what do you think? I want to know your thoughts :) Please leave a review, thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 5!**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, I really love to read your reviews, favorited and followed!**

**Thanks Mafalda for beta'ing this chapter that quickly.**

**And also, I wanted to propose something someone proposed in two of my other stories. I would like to know what your favourite line is in this chapter and if you are interested I'll ask at every chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Caroline entered her room angrily and slammed the door. One minute she was starting to appreciate Klaus and the minute after she just hated him. Well, at least she was trying to hate him. He had no right to tell Katherine about her panic attack, it was none of his business, he had nothing to do with it.

And yet again she just couldn't hate him. He had been so sweet, kind and caring with her in the grocery. She couldn't forget the way he had been holding her, not letting her go and fall on the floor. How he had cupped her face between his strong manly hands that she loved to feel on her skin, and how he had tenderly kissed her forehead.

Wait, what was she doing? She shouldn't think that. He was nothing but an ass to her. True he had been kind in the grocery and true he made her walls crumble like no one before but, she could also remember how he had treated her the day before. How he had said that he was not interested in talking with her, how he had said that he didn't want to read her stupid papers and he didn't want to talk with someone who couldn't speak.

She walked toward her bed and dropped dead on it and she just stayed like this. She let the thoughts consume her until she started to think about something she had never thought about before, well, since the accident. Maybe she could try to talk, just once, just to see how it would be to hear her voice. Would she even still be able to talk? She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Come on, she just had to say something small, like 'Hi' or something. She opened her mouth once more and an image of Matt appeared in her mind and she just closed her mouth at the same time.

What had she been thinking? She couldn't talk, it was not that she didn't want to, she just couldn't. It was like her subconscious was forbidding it, like she didn't deserve to talk, like it was forbidding all of her emotions as well. Like it was forbidding her from crying even during those times when all she wanted to do was cry until she had no tears left in her. Her thoughts were suddenly broken when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't say anything, well, obviously...

Klaus entered the room only a second after knocking; it was not like she was going to answer anyway. He didn't even know what to say now. What had he been thinking about, to knock at her door? He just had felt the urge to see her. He thought he would see her differently now that he knew what had happened to her, but he didn't.

Well, he did, in some way, because now when he looked at her he was not seeing a mute girl anymore but a broken woman, a woman who couldn't even show her emotions, a woman who had been through a horrible situation and had lost her brother. He felt the anger rising in him when he thought about what Katherine had said, they had found her caged like an animal with her dead brother in display for her to see.

Caroline straightened up when she heard the door being opened, she was seriously waiting to see Katherine appear to talk to her about her panic attack at the grocery, because Klaus had ran to her and told her the second he passed the threshold. But instead it was Klaus entering her room. He walked inside making himself feel at home, he really didn't care, did he? Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest watching him take a look around her room.

After a minute Klaus stopped looking around her room and turned toward Caroline looking straight at her. She was still wearing her ugly clothes and in his head he could still see her with the beautiful dress she had been wearing at the wedding, he could remember her voice as he was greeted by nothing but silence right now. He could remember her smile full of light and her eyes shining in happiness, but he was met by an emotionless face even though her eyes always held all those deep emotions. Right now, only looking at her stance he could tell she was angry though.

"I just had a conversation with Katherine." He announced breaking the silence.

Caroline sighed disappointed. Deep inside of her she had hoped he hadn't told Katherine about her panic attack. She had thought she wouldn't have to take more pills and see the doctor more often, but of course it was all just hope, of course he had told Katherine.

"I told her we crossed paths with Hayley and Camille but I didn't say anything about your panic attack." He continued and at his words he couldn't help but notice how her face lightened up when she realized Katherine didn't know about her panic attack and he smirked.

He took her pills out of his pocket and walked toward Caroline to give it to her. He approached her bed and sat next to her on the edge of it. He extended his hand with the drugs in it for her to take and as she grabbed the pills Klaus closed his fist around the pills and her hand wrapping his fingers around her small hand. Caroline looked up frowning and confused. He was looking at her seriously now and she started to feel the fear rising in her. She didn't like when people grabbed her like this.

"I know what happened. I know you are not mute, you stopped talking three months ago; you stopped showing your emotions." Klaus admitted. Caroline tried to pull her hand away from his grip but he kept her hand in his firmly.

"I know they found you in a small cage, like an animal." He continued and Caroline noticed how angry he seemed as he was saying this. She wanted to cry as the memory came back in her head, she wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn't.

"I know they killed your brother in front of you and that you are doing everything in your power not to show how you feel about it, how you feel in general. But I can see it, like I can see that you want to cry right now, like I can see that you are terrified." Klaus brought his other hand to her other hand and took it as well.

"You can't stay like this; this is ruining your life. I won't let you ruin your life. I've seen soldiers ruining their lives with guilt, because somehow I know that what you really feel is guilt, and I don't know why you feel guilty but I will find out." Klaus looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You must be wondering why I care." Klaus continued slightly chuckling, "I don't know why I care but I do. I don't know why I want you to be okay. I don't know why I want to find everyone who ever hurt you and rip them apart. I don't even know why I find you so intriguing, how you can be so beautiful even when you dress like a potato."

Caroline was shocked, she didn't know she affected him that much. She felt her heartbeat fastening in her chest with each word he was saying. The skin he was touching on her hands was burning. She had no idea how he was able to read her like this but he was able to in some way.

"I never get interested in anyone, but when I do I do it completely." Klaus admitted before sweetly kissing her cheek and leaving the room leaving a shocked Caroline behind him. She brought her hand to her cheek where he had kissed her and slightly touched it with her fingers looking at the closed door of her room.

Klaus went back downstairs and walked toward the front door ready to leave. He had something important to do. When he said that he never was interested in people it was true, and when he said that if he was ever interested in someone it would be completely, it was also true. And he was interested in Caroline and he would find out everything about her. He put his hand on the handle of the door but a very recognizable voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus turned around to find Katherine looking at him her hands on her hips in a defiant way.

"I'm going out." Klaus simply answered and started to turn back toward the door.

"No, you are not going out now. Right now we are going to have lunch that I just prepared while you were in Caroline's room. But before that you'll tell me what you were doing in her room." Katherine said not giving him any choice as she turned around and walked in the kitchen perfectly knowing that he would follow her, unless he wanted her to kick him out of the house, forever, when he hadn't found his own place yet. And living 24/7 with Kol was not an option.

So Klaus followed Katherine and entered the kitchen after her.

"What do you want?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"What were you doing in Caroline's room?" Katherine asked crossing her arms over her chest as well.

"I was just talking to her." Klaus said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you dare do your little number on her." Katherine exclaimed angrily all at once.

"My little number?" Klaus asked confused.

"Yes, don't you dare be your charming self, even though I don't think you are charming at all, quite disgusting actually, and seduce her just to put her in your bed and then once you have what you wanted acting like it never happened." Katherine explained.

"I wasn't trying to seduce her I was just telling her I knew she wasn't mute." Klaus said not liking what Katherine was implying.

"She doesn't deserve it, Klaus. She was engaged to Tyler and after the incident he left her. He said she was not the woman he had fallen in love with anymore. He gave up on her. And Caroline, she has a fickle heart, she cares too easily, she loves too easily. So please don't do this to her, don't make her fall for you, don't break her heart." Katherine said calmly this time.

"I know she doesn't deserve it. I would never do this to her." Klaus affirmed. He hated that Katherine thought he could ever break Caroline's heart that easily.

"Then why did you tell her all the things you told her in her room? I went upstairs a few minutes after you and I heard you when you told her you cared and that she is beautiful." Katherine raised her tone once more, "Don't tell her things you don't really think."

Klaus felt the anger rising in his system at her words. She thought he didn't believe what he had said to Caroline and it was understandable. He had always been nothing but an ass to women but not with Caroline. Of course he wouldn't admit it in front of Katherine so he didn't say anything else. Katherine wasn't supposed to hear what he said to Caroline. And he wouldn't admit in front of her that he had meant every single word.

"Let's have lunch now. Elijah is already waiting for us at the table you can go, I'll call Caroline." Katherine announced before leaving the kitchen and walking toward the stairs.

Klaus left the kitchen as well to join Elijah in the living room. When he entered it his brother was already seated at the table waiting for everyone. Klaus greeted him and sat in front of him.

"Hello Niklaus, what was that about?" Elijah wondered.

"What?" Klaus asked looking up at his brother not knowing what he was referring to.

"I heard Katherine yell. She seemed quite angry." Elijah explained not leaving his brother from his sight.

"Oh nothing important. Something about me wanting to seduce Caroline just to put her in my bed." Klaus said nonchalantly.

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "And of course that was not true."

"No I don't want to put Caroline in my bed; you and Katherine are annoying with this. I don't care about Caroline and I don't find her attractive at all. If I want to put someone in my bed I'll go to a bar and take a random girl. You know what? I might do that tonight actually." Klaus answered indifferently even though he didn't mean any of it.

Elijah could see right through Niklaus. He perfectly knew that he was lying through his teeth and he was about to say something about it when someone cleared their throat. The two brothers turned their head to see Katherine and Caroline at the entrance of the room. Katherine looked at Klaus in a way that made it clear they had heard everything and Klaus didn't even bother to look at Caroline, he didn't want to see how she would feel after hearing him say that.

Both women walked toward the table and Katherine took the seat next to Elijah which left, as her only choice, for Caroline to sit next to Klaus. Caroline was hurt to say the least. She sat not looking at Klaus, not wanting to see his arrogant face, his amused smirk that she was sure he had on his face. But at some point she turned toward him and he was looking at her as well. She perfectly knew from their conversation earlier that he could see how hurt she was through her eyes. But at her surprise she could also see in his eyes that he was sorry and he hadn't meant what he had said a few seconds ago. She could see it in the way he was looking at her.

Klaus saw how hurt she was but he also saw how it faded away as she looked into his eyes and he understood she knew he hadn't meant what he had said to Elijah. He was mesmerized by how they were able to have a conversation just staring at each other. They didn't need words. Klaus looked back toward the table and smirked. Caroline smiled as well and they started eating not saying anything. Katherine and Elijah hadn't noticed the exchange, happily.

When lunch was over Klaus left the house and took his car without telling anyone where he was going. A few minutes later he was in front of the police station. He stopped the engine and entered it. Thanks to the military he had connections and he was counting on using them. He entered an office he knew very well not even knocking and sat at the chair in front of the desk facing the man that was on the other end of it. He lifted his feet off the ground and put them on the desk making himself at home.

"Klaus Mikaelson, long time no see, what can I do for you?" The man asked not smiling.

"Marcel, I need to have a look at one of the files." Klaus said nonchalantly looking at the man defiantly. They both looked at each other like this for a few more seconds and then they both started to laugh.

"It's good to see you, Klaus." Marcel said happily and Klaus smiled as well. Marcel used to be in the military as well but about a year ago he had stopped to become a cop instead.

"I see you are doing well." Klaus smiled.

"Yes, I am." Marcel confirmed, "So, what is this file you need to see?"

"Caroline Forbes, three months ago." Klaus simply replied and Marcel's smile dropped.

"Listen, mate, I can't give you that file. It's the sheriff's daughter." Marcel announced but Klaus didn't lose his smile.

"I just want to take a look at it, nothing more. The sheriff won't know about it." Klaus affirmed.

"Alright, be quick about it. And if you have questions you can ask me, I was there when we found her." Marcel opened a drawer and took a file out of it before placing it in front of Klaus, "We are still on the case, we didn't find who did this yet."

Klaus took the file in his hands, dropped his feet from the desk and opened it looking at it seriously.

"That was really nasty." Marcel commented pointing at the file.

Klaus turned the first page that was teaching him nothing more than he already knew thanks to Katherine. He found pictures of a dead body that was hanging. The man had his wrist attached to the ceiling with chains and his feet barely touched the ground.

"That's Matt Forbes, the brother." Marcel explained.

Klaus put the picture aside not wanting to look at Caroline's brother the way she had seen him for the last time in her life, he couldn't imagine being at her place. The next picture was one of a small cage and his jaw tightened understanding it was the cage Katherine had been talking about. There was blood inside the cage and one of Caroline's shoes.

"We found the girl in there." Marcel said pointing at the cage, "I'm the one who took her out of it. She was not in a good state; if you want there is a copy of her medical file at the end of the file."

Klaus didn't say anything and turned the pages until he found a picture of Caroline only wearing her bra and underwear. The doctors must have asked her to take her clothes off to take pictures. She had bruises almost everywhere on her body, her hands were bloodied, she had blood in her hair, a split lip, a black eye, and bruises on her neck and on her wrists.

"We found her blood on the chains from which her brother was hanging which means they hanged her there as well at some point." Marcel continued to explain.

She had small cuts on some parts of her body and all he could see in her eyes was sadness and guilt. Why was she feeling guilty? There was also this emptiness about her; it was like she was dead inside.

"This girl really broke my heart, I mean, I've seen a lot of horrible things being in the military and all but this really broke my heart. I was glad when I learnt that at least she was not raped." Marcel explained and Klaus felt an immense relief when he heard it.

Klaus closed the file not wanting to see more of this. If one day he found out who did this he would kill those monsters slowly and painfully.

"I heard that she tried to kill herself once or twice after this but I also learnt that she is better now, slowly she is doing better." Marcel took the file and put it back in his drawer, "Anyway, why are you interested in this case?"

"She lives with Katherine and Elijah, my brother. I also live there, which means I live with her." Klaus explained trying not to show how angry he felt inside.

"Listen Klaus, I have to work right now so maybe we can talk over a drink tonight or something." Marcel proposed and Klaus agreed before leaving the police station.

Klaus immediately drove to the Mystic Grill. He needed a drink before going home. He couldn't go home right now and face Caroline after seeing the pictures. He wouldn't be able to. He was starting to care too much for her anyway and it was wrong, it was all wrong.

It was a few hours later that Marcel entered the Grill to find an already wasted Klaus at the bar. He had a glass of bourbon in his hand and was drinking it greedily. When he turned and he saw Marcel he smiled and opened his arms in a welcoming manner.

"Marcel, there you are. You'll have to excuse me I started without you. I needed a drink." Klaus said stumbling while trying to stand up from his stool. Marcel chose not to say anything scolding or mean perfectly remembering that Klaus became really mean and aggressive while being drunk, not that he was not mean and aggressive while sober.

"I can see that." Marcel chuckled, "Maybe I should take you home."

"No, not yet. Let's have one drink together and then we'll go home." Klaus said enthusiastically.

"Alright, one more drink then." Marcel agreed.

Two hours later and they were still at the Grill, Klaus was still drunk but a little less than earlier as he was now drinking a coffee before going home. Because he had finally accepted that Marcel brought him home and he had also accepted that it would be a better idea to drink a coffee before doing so. He didn't want to cross paths with someone in the state he had been minutes ago, even though they were surely already asleep.

Klaus finished his coffee and stood up. He walked toward the entrance of the grill when he saw Tyler entering it and he felt his blood boiling in his veins remembering Katherine saying he broke Caroline's heart. He also remembered telling Caroline he wanted to rip apart anyone who had ever hurt her. Marcel must have noticed the change in Klaus' stance because he grabbed his arm and started to drag him toward the entrance.

"Come on mate." Marcel continued to drag Klaus out but he pushed Marcel aside and started to walk menacingly toward Tyler.

He reached him in a second and threw a punch at Tyler's jaw. Tyler taken aback dropped on the floor and looked up at Klaus confused.

"That's for breaking her heart." Klaus growled before trying to hit Tyler once more but he was yanked away by a few other men who dragged him outside.

Once outside they let go of him and walked back inside not saying anything. Marcel appeared outside a few seconds later.

"You've lost your touch, man." He said amused as he started to walk toward the car.

"I'm drunk, I don't have all of my abilities." Klaus defended himself.

"I know. I'm glad you are drunk right now, if not I'm scared those men wouldn't have been able to tear you apart from the other guy and you would've killed the moron." Marcel entered the car and so did Klaus.

Klaus looked at his hand and sighed, "Katherine is going to kill me."

"Why?" Marcel asked starting the engine and driving away.

"She'll see I fought. I have scratches on my knuckles." Klaus explained and Marcel started to laugh.

"You are not scared of men but you are scared of this woman." Marcel laughed.

"You haven't seen her, she is scary." Klaus said sounding like a child.

"I hope Caroline won't care that you fought." Marcel continued.

"Why?" Klaus asked confused.

"She can punch. When I took her out of the cage she was scared and she tried to fight me. I had a black eye for a week." Marcel stopped the car as they arrived in front of the house.

Klaus smirked, "That's my girl."

"Your girl? Let's pretend you said that only because you're drunk." Marcel opened the door to walk toward the entrance of the house perfectly knowing Klaus wouldn't be able to unlock the door with the keys in his state, "Although, she would be perfect for you, you do need a girl who can punch to put you back in your place sometimes."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Marcel." Klaus said sarcastically.

After that they said their goodbyes and Klaus walked in the house trying not to make a sound. He took off his shoes and threw them on the side not really caring where they landed as he started to walk toward the stairs.

He walked toward his room but stopped in front of Caroline's room. He approached it and listened to see if he could hear any noise inside and he couldn't so he quietly opened the door. He walked inside and approached the bed where Caroline was fast asleep. He looked at her for a few minutes and admired how peaceful she looked while being asleep. He brought his hand to her face and brushed her hair away from her face before slowly caressing her cheeks with the back of his fingers and that was when he saw his knuckles once more and he smiled.

"You are worth it, you are worth everything." He whispered.

And with that he left the room. Once the door was closed Caroline opened her eyes letting go of the breath she had been holding. A small smile appeared on her lips and for the first time in months this smile reached her eyes.

The day after that Klaus was strangely nice to Caroline, no remark about how she was dressed or what she was doing or anything of that sort. He was just oddly nice. Of course Caroline didn't know that it was because every time he looked at her he was seeing her with bruises everywhere and caged in a small cage.

But a week later and it was back to normal which reassured Caroline, she didn't want him to pity her. And at first he had pitied her in some way and she knew it, but now he was not anymore. Maybe sometimes she actually preferred when he pitied her, like right now for example.

Caroline opened the fridge and took chocolate out of it with a small smile adorning her lips; she smiled a lot more than she used to now and even though the others had noticed they didn't say anything about it too scared that Caroline would stop. Anyway, she took the chocolate out of the fridge and was about to eat it when it was snapped out of her hands.

Caroline turned around to see Klaus standing behind her and starting to eat HER chocolate. She tried to grab it back but Klaus walked on the other side of the counter so they were separated by it. Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest and made it clear that she was angry and that she wanted her chocolate.

"Don't be angry, love." Klaus chuckled continuing to eat her chocolate. He then sighed in defeat and handed her, her chocolate. Caroline tried to grab it but he yanked it away just before she grabbed it.

"No tongue, no chocolate." Klaus laughed and was taken aback when Caroline started to circle the counter top running.

He started to run as well and Caroline continued to run after him through the whole house. They passed in front of Elijah who was reading the newspaper and he didn't even look up as if he was used to it. Oh yeah, right, he grew up with Klaus, Rebekah and Kol, he was clearly used to it.

Then they passed in front of Katherine who yelled something they both didn't understand. Then Klaus ran upstairs and Caroline followed. For someone who hadn't practiced sports in a long time she was doing well. Klaus slowed down not knowing where to go now and he opened his door, but he had thought for too long and as soon as he entered the room and turned around to close the door, Caroline jumped on him and he fell to the floor with Caroline on top of him, who was still trying to grab the chocolate.

Klaus chuckled and turned them both so he was the one on top keeping Caroline from grabbing the chocolate. But as soon as he was in this position Klaus noticed how sexual it really was. Caroline had her legs opened and Klaus was between them. Caroline stopped moving as well when her eyes met Klaus'. They both looked at each other not saying a word. Klaus wanted to kiss her; he wanted to kiss her so badly. That was all he could think about. Her eyes were so intense staring at his.

Slowly he brought his hand closer to hers not leaving her beautiful face from his sight and came even closer. Caroline licked her lips and Klaus looked down at the pink lips he wanted to kiss, to capture so badly. And then Caroline brought the chocolate to her mouth and bit into it eating it happily.

She was smart, gosh she was smart. He hadn't even realized she had taken the chocolate from him. He had underestimated her that was for sure. But he didn't care that he hadn't kissed her because that was also the first time he heard a sound leaving Caroline's mouth. It was the first time he heard her laugh and that sound was music to his ears. That sound was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

And he loved the vision he had in front of him, Caroline laughing with a giant smile on her lips, her eyes shining in happiness and her body shaking from her laughter. Once her laugh faded away Klaus stood up helping Caroline stand up as well and he just couldn't look away, his eyes were transfixed on her.

They both walked downstairs quietly. Caroline only realized then that she had laughed and the guilt took over her. She didn't deserve to laugh; she didn't deserve to be happy. She noticed Klaus looking at her frowning at her sudden change of mood.

She didn't deserve it, she couldn't be happy. Her breath started to quicken and she started to tremble. It was wrong.

Klaus immediately noticed it and cupped her face in his strong manly hands. It was not a panic attack yet, he could try to calm her down before it was too late and she would have to take her pills.

"Caroline look at me." Klaus whispered not wanting Katherine to hear and Caroline looked into his eyes still trembling and it was while looking in her eyes that Klaus understood something important , something he should have guessed earlier. He had been trained for this.

"Caroline, ssh, calm down. It's okay to feel, it's okay to be happy, it's okay to laugh." Klaus started whispering, "It's not your fault Matt died, you can continue to live. I know you feel like you don't deserve to be happy because he died and not you. But it's okay to be happy, and it's okay to talk as well." Caroline started to shake her head and Klaus took her in his arms letting go of her head.

"Matt would have wanted you to be happy." Klaus whispered and with that Caroline stopped shaking her head because she knew inside of her that Klaus was right. She just stayed in his arms, gripping his shirt forcefully, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes Klaus broke the silence, "What do you think about watching some movies in your room?" He proposed and Caroline nodded before taking a step away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you think and tell me what your favourite line is like I asked in my author noe before the chapter :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I guess you know how will start next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm sorry for the long wait but school is taking a lot of my time :/**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following it means a lot to me!**

**Thanks Mafy for editing this chapter even though you don't have much time either anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

They both walked downstairs quietly. Caroline only realized then that she had laughed and the guilt took over her. She didn't deserve to laugh; she didn't deserve to be happy. She noticed Klaus looking at her, frowning at her sudden change of mood.

She didn't deserve it, she couldn't be happy. Her breath started to quicken and she started to tremble. It was wrong.

Klaus immediately noticed it and cupped her face in his strong manly hands. It was not a panic attack yet, he could try to calm her down before it was too late and she would have to take her pills.

"Caroline, look at me." Klaus whispered not wanting Katherine to hear and Caroline looked into his eyes still trembling and it was while looking in her eyes that Klaus understood something important, something he should have guessed earlier. He had been trained for this.

"Caroline, ssh, calm down. It's okay to feel, it's okay to be happy, it's okay to laugh." Klaus started whispering, "It's not your fault Matt died, you can continue to live. I know you feel like you don't deserve to be happy because he died and you didn't. But it's okay to be happy, and it's okay to talk as well." Caroline started to shake her head and Klaus took her in his arms letting go of her head.

"Matt would have wanted you to be happy." Klaus whispered and with that Caroline stopped shaking her head because she knew inside of her that Klaus was right. She just stayed in his arms, gripping his shirt forcefully, not wanting to let go.

After a few minutes Klaus broke the silence, "What do you think about watching some movies in your room?" He proposed and Caroline nodded before taking a step away from him.

Caroline started to walk back upstairs not looking behind her to be sure Klaus was following her, she knew he was. She also knew that he was right, Matt would have wanted her to be happy, but Klaus didn't know everything and he couldn't understand. He couldn't understand her situation because Klaus didn't know that Matt was dead because of her.

But she couldn't deny that it had felt good to laugh genuinely, to play and have fun with Klaus. It had felt good to forget for a few minutes, forget her misery and just be happy. But it was not something she could forget. Every time she would forget about it, it would come back crashing on her like it just had minutes ago.

Klaus followed behind Caroline not saying a word. They arrived upstairs and walked into Caroline's room. As usual he made himself comfortable and like the first time he entered her room he started to take a look around her room. He noticed a picture of a blond man with blue eyes and he recognized Matt. He had only seen him dead on the pictures in Caroline's file before and he was happy Caroline kept a picture where he was smiling, because he could only imagine how torturous it must be for her to see her brother dead in her mind.

He then walked toward Caroline's wardrobe and opened the drawer to find her underwear in it. He opened his eyes widely in surprise at what he found. Her underwear didn't match her usual attire at all. Who would have guessed that under the ugly clothes she wore all the time were those kind of things? He took a thong and brought it up in front of his face to have a better look, he could tell that it must barely cover anything. He put it back into the drawer and took some panties in his hands to have a better look as well. She must be so sexy with those things. All he could think about was how much he would like to take off those ugly clothes of hers to see what was under it right now.

His thoughts were cut when the panties were ripped out of his hands forcefully and put back into the drawer before it was slammed closed. Caroline looked up at him angrily before pushing him away from her wardrobe. Klaus started to chuckle which angered Caroline even more. Who had said he could put his nose in her underwear? Certainly not her.

"Who would have thought you wore those kind of things under that ugly attire." Klaus stated still chuckling as a blush appeared on Caroline's cheeks at his words, "Maybe you would prefer to show me what you have under this instead of watching a movie." He continued as he playfully pulled at her large sweater. Caroline became as red as a tomato and slapped his hands away which earned a laugh from Klaus.

"You are dressed like a potato and as red as a tomato. That's poetic." Klaus said wanting nothing more than to kiss that blush away. She was so cute, so beautiful. Caroline tried to stay mad but after a few seconds a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, there it is, that smile I love so much." Klaus teased her smiling as well, his dimples in display.

Caroline looked at him and felt her walls crumble once more. Why was he doing this to her? Destroying the walls that were protecting her heart, her fickle heart might she add. Caroline fell in love really easily and it always happened quickly. She had met him a week ago and she was already starting to feel something for him, but she couldn't let that happen because then it would be like with Tyler. He would just end up leaving her because of her current state.

She took a deep breath into her lungs and turned away from him and toward the movies she had been preparing before she noticed what he had been doing. That way she was looking at something else than him and she didn't need to think about her feelings for him. She would not let this happen. She felt him getting closer to her to see what movies she had selected and she heard him huff which made her smile. What was he waiting for?

"Please sweetheart, tell me we are not watching one of those movies?" Klaus practically begged and Caroline turned her head toward him with a shy smile and that smile was enough to make him change his mind, "Alright, but I'm the one who gets to choose between the ones you already selected." Caroline nodded and Klaus looked at the covers since the names weren't helping him at all. He sighed when he recognized a few, of course, he should have guessed. '_Titanic', 'Dirty Dancing', '10 things I hate about you', 'How to lose a guy in 10 days', 'The fault is in our stars'. _Klaus took Titanic in his hand before putting it aside dismissively.

"I've already seen it, I don't like it at all." He declared and Caroline looked at him surprised, "Rebekah forced me." he defended himself before looking back down at the movies. He picked up Dirty Dancing and grimaced, "As if romance wasn't already enough they had to add dance, awful movie." Caroline huffed silently at his comment, it was surely not awful. Then he picked up 'The fault is in our stars' and grimaced, "Too sad." Caroline smiled, he was definitely scared of crying in front of her, she was sure now.

He looked at the last two movies and had no idea what they were, they weren't one of those Rebekah forced him to watch, obviously. He took the one called 10 things I hate about you thinking it could be nice since there was the word 'hate' in the title but as he turned it around and read the summary he quickly changed his mind.

"I'm not watching a stupid romance in high school." He explained. And he was left with How to lose a guy in 10 days, he turned it around as well to see the summary on the back cover of the DVD and was relieved when he saw it wasn't in high school, it was still romance but well, it would have to do, "Alright, this one." He showed it to Caroline and she clapped her hands happily before ripping it out of his hands and going to the big TV that was in her room to put the DVD before turning back toward her bed to see that Klaus was already comfortable on her bed completely lying on his back.

She walked toward the bed and jumped in it hurriedly when she heard that the movie was already starting.

"Ouch!" Klaus cried out, "My leg, you crushed my leg." Caroline smiled amused before making herself comfortable as well, of course being careful not to touch him, _let's not make this more uncomfortable than it already is,_ she thought.

The movie started and they both watched in silence, but it only lasted ten minutes before Klaus had to make a comment at Caroline's misfortune.

"Are you sure I can't choose the movie? This one seems boring." Klaus complained and Caroline looked at him with an annoyed look, "Oh I see I'm annoying you, you are giving me your 'you're annoying face'" Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Oh, and here is your 'seriously?' face. And yes I'm being serious." Caroline looked at him angrily and he sighed, "And that's your 'shut up I'm watching the movie' face I presume?" Klaus asked smiling as Caroline kicked him in the legs, "Alright, I'll stop talking and let you watch the movie, there is no need to be violent." Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus wanted to say something about her face once more but decided against it.

He turned back toward the screen and watched the movie he chuckled and laughed a few times, he had to admit it was funny sometimes. And every time he was doing so he would turn toward Caroline to see that she had a big smile on her lips, if he had known that he just had to watch a movie with her to see her smile so brightly he would have done it earlier.

At her surprise what made her smile the most was hearing Klaus chuckle and laugh, she loved his laugh, it was rare but genuine. She wanted to turn toward him so badly every time he was laughing to see his smile. Klaus was handsome when he was smiling, not that he wasn't always handsome, but his smile...

At some point during the movie Klaus fell asleep and Caroline jumped when she felt his arm coming around her waist. She looked at him not moving, she didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to try to get away or not move? She didn't really know if he was a light sleeper or not and she didn't really want to wake him. She did know that Klaus wasn't the best person to be with when he was woken up. After living more than a week with him she did know that at least.

She had never seen him asleep before though and she had to admit that he looked peaceful and calm. His full lips were slightly opened and Caroline had to keep herself from touching them or worse, kissing them. Even asleep he was such a tease this one. She decided to let him be and turned her attention back toward the movie, after a few more minutes she felt his arm tighten around her and she smiled, she wasn't going to complain, he did smell good.

* * *

><p>Katherine was in the couch watching some TV reality show when she heard the front door being opened and closed. Which meant Elijah was back home from work. She smiled to herself. She had no idea what they were doing but what she was sure of was that Caroline and Klaus weren't downstairs and it was all that mattered right now.<p>

She heard Elijah enter the room but kept her eyes on the screen acting as if she was concentrated on what was happening in the reality TV show.

"How was your day?" Katherine asked keeping her eyes on the screen.

"Boring, how was yours?" Elijah replied coming to kiss his wife as a greeting.

"I thought about you all day." Katherine said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Elijah smiled and kissed her lips one more time before trying to stand up but Katherine kept her arms around his neck, "Katerina..." He trailed off.

"Oh, you perfectly know how it turns me on when you call me like that, Elijah." Katherine whispered seductively.

"I always call you like that." Elijah stated.

"Don't you know by now that I'm always turned on when you are there?" Katherine continued and Elijah chuckled but he was soon silenced by Katherine's lips capturing his, "You seem tensed and you need to relax." Katherine said standing up and pushing Elijah on the couch before straddling him.

She loosened his tie and started to kiss his neck passionately before sucking on his pulse point, she would surely leave a mark but she didn't care. She brought her hands directly to his belt and opened it before unbuttoning his pants. Katherine was the kind of woman to go right to the point.

"I'm going to help you relax." She announced before climbing off of him and kneeling in front of Elijah.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Niklaus or Caroline could come in at any second." Elijah tried to stop her when there was still time to.

"Even more exciting, don't you think?" Katherine exclaimed bringing her hands to his almost full erected manhood.

"No, I don't think it is exciting, Katerina." Elijah disagreed. She was always the one to challenge him though and he knew she wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"I think your cock disagrees with you." Katherine said starting to stroke him.

"So many dirty words coming out of this beautiful mouth." Elijah sighed in pleasure.

"Don't worry Elijah; I plan to do a lot of other dirty things with my beautiful mouth." Katherine announced and Elijah shivered at the thought. And that was just at that moment that someone rang at the front door.

"Just ignore it." Katherine proposed as Elijah looked behind him as if he could see who it was through the door and the walls. He turned back toward her and once more the doorbell rang. This time Katherine was the one looking up and letting go of Elijah's manhood. Elijah looked at her confused.

"What about 'just ignore it'?" He asked disappointed.

"What day is it?" Katherine asked standing up.

"Thursday?" Elijah said questioningly.

"Oh my god, Caroline's mom." Katherine exclaimed horrified before running to the door. Elijah quickly stood up trying to regain composure which would take a few minutes of course; he couldn't just snap his fingers, so he decided to go in another room where Caroline's mother wouldn't go until his manhood was calmed down.

Katherine ran toward the door and opened it abruptly to see that Caroline's mother, Liz, was just starting to walk away from the door.

"Liz, hello." She exclaimed and Liz turned back toward the door.

"Katherine." Liz greeted her coming back toward the house.

"It's nice to see you, come in." Katherine smiled her brightest smile, she had always been a little scared of Caroline's mother.

"I thought you forgot I was coming and no one was home." Liz stated entering and passing by Katherine.

"No, of course I didn't forget you were coming." Katherine said as if it was impossible before mouthing _just a little bit._

"So, where is Caroline?" Liz asked looking around, "And Elijah?"

"Elijah will be here in a few minutes and if you don't mind I'm gonna go upstairs and get Caroline." Katherine smiled, "But maybe before doing so I can offer you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, that would be nice of you, thank you, Katherine." Liz answered smiling.

Katherine gave Liz a cup of coffee and left the kitchen where she left Liz alone before walking toward the stairs. She climbed them hurriedly and arrived in front of Caroline's room. She heard the TV and guessed that Caroline was watching a movie so she opened the door quietly just in case she had fallen asleep. Well, she would still have to wake her up anyway but still.

She stopped abruptly surprised by what she was greeted with when she looked inside the room. She rubbed her eyes, just to be sure, and looked back toward the bed but nothing had changed. Caroline was asleep in her bed but she wasn't alone. Katherine took her phone out of her pocket and quickly took a picture before putting it back in its place, priceless, this was just priceless.

She could barely see Caroline who was buried in Klaus' arms. Her face was in the crook of his neck on the pillow and Katherine couldn't even see her face, she was holding her hands together and her arms were folded so her hands were near her chin and her forearms against Klaus' chest, Katherine wasn't sure but she suspected that Caroline was holding onto his shirt. Klaus had his arm around Caroline keeping her close to him and their legs were tangled up together.

Caroline was feeling so good. She hadn't slept that well in a long, long, long time. There was an aroma that smelled incredibly good and she felt safe, as if she was protected in a small bubble. She hasn't felt safe while asleep in a long time as well. She felt something lightly tapping on her arm and she tried to ignore it but then it started to be stronger so she opened her eyes slowly the light hitting her eyes forcefully. She looked around her and noticed that she couldn't see much as she currently was buried in someone's arms, it was quite comfortable. She looked up to see that the person was a man and not any man, it was Klaus. She opened her eyes wider but tried not to jump away from him as she didn't want to wake him and have to live the awkward moment that would follow.

She looked up at his face and decided that it wasn't that bad to be in his arms. And once more she felt her walls crumble, the ones that were supposed to be strong enough to protect her little heart. The more time she spent with Klaus, the more she had this weird feeling in her stomach, as if butterflies were flying everywhere in her belly. Her thoughts were broken when someone tapped on her arm once more and she turned her head to find Katherine looking at her with a smile, an odd smile, one that didn't announce anything good.

Katherine brought a finger to her lips indicating Caroline to keep quiet so Caroline did keep quiet, of course, it was not like she would have talked in the first place anyway. Caroline frowned in confusion as Katherine waved her hand at her trying to explain something to her. This was confusing, Caroline was surprised Katherine wasn't waking Klaus up brutally instead of trying not to make a noise to keep him sleeping; it didn't look like Katherine at all.

Seeing as Caroline didn't understand any of her movements Katherine decided to whisper hoping Klaus wouldn't wake up, "Get out of the bed but do not wake him up." Caroline rolled her eyes not understanding Katherine's need to keep Klaus asleep and she slowly turned in his arms.

Klaus must have felt her moving because he tightened his grip around her and she stopped for a few seconds until he relaxed once more and she grabbed his wrist before taking his arm off of her slowly putting it at his side. Once it was done she delicately climbed out of the bed and turned around to see that he was still asleep and smiled. She started to walk toward the door thinking Katherine would follow her but this one stopped her.

"Wait, you don't think I'm gonna let him sleep like that, do you?" She whispered before turning back toward the bed.

A devious smile appeared on Katherine's lips as she slid into Caroline's bed next to Klaus and put herself really close to him, so close that Caroline felt anger rising in her, she didn't want to see any woman that close to Klaus even if it was Katherine and she perfectly knew nothing would happen between the two. She had nothing to say anyway, she wasn't his girlfriend or anything, thank God she wasn't. And she didn't want to be anyway, she had no interest in Klaus, _Tell yourself what helps you to sleep better at night,_ Caroline thought rolling her eyes at herself before looking back at Katherine.

Katherine moved noisily in the bed purposefully wanting Klaus to wake up. She touched his cheek but the gesture was in no way romantic, it was a small slap actually and Caroline widened her eyes. Did Katherine have a death wish by any means? Klaus jumped when she did it. For a moment, Caroline was scared he was going to hit Katherine, because it really looked like he was going to do it. Not because he wanted to hit her but because he had been harshly woken up, and as a soldier she guessed he was trained to react violently in those situations. Still he restrained himself and looked down to see Katherine, and once more, he jumped. This wasn't the person he had been expecting to find next to him, obviously. He nearly had a heart attack.

"What the hell, Katherine?" He shouted, "Are you crazy? You can't wake me like this, I've been trained to kill the second I'm woken up brutally. You are lucky I thought Caroline was the one next to me." Caroline blushed at his comment, he had stopped himself because he had thought it had been her. Of course she didn't miss the part where he said he was trained to kill, not something attractive in Caroline's point of view.

"Oh, stop being such a pussy." Katherine rolled her eyes before pushing him forcefully taking him aback once more as he fell off of the bed. She started to laugh and jumped out of the bed before running toward Caroline.

"Katherine." Klaus growled looking up at her and it was only then that he realized Caroline was still in the room. Caroline smiled at him before walking out of the room and Katherine followed her.

"Caroline, we can't talk about it right now 'cause your mom is here but don't expect me to not talk to you about what I just found in your room." Katherine warned as they descended the stairs. Caroline was happy to hear that her mom was here so she just ignored Katherine's comment about her and Klaus.

They both arrived downstairs and entered the kitchen to find Liz talking with Elijah who seemed to be good now, not that he hadn't been good before but well, he had been indecent.

When Caroline saw her mom she smiled brightly and Liz couldn't help but smile as well when she saw how Caroline was smiling. It was the first time she saw Caroline smile like this since the incident. Maybe it was because she was in a house where there were no memories of Matt and it was easier for her, or maybe she was just starting to get better because she was starting to accept whatever happened while she was taken with Matt. It honestly didn't matter, the most important thing was that Caroline was smiling and that was all Liz wanted. She approached Caroline and took her in her arms before kissing her cheek and going back to her earlier spot to take a sip of her coffee.

"You look great, sweetie." Liz observed, as great as she could at least. She was still not dressed well and with no makeup and messy hair, that was something that hadn't changed, yet, hopefully. Caroline answered by a simple nod and as always Liz missed the cheery sound of her daughter's reply; she would love to hear it, even if it was with Caroline yelling at her, she just wanted to hear it.

"I can't stay long I still have a lot of work to do but I wanted to come by to see you." Liz continued and then she turned toward Katherine and Elijah, "How has it been?"

"Perfect, we are trying to make her go out a little more but we only got to get her out of the house once with Elijah's brother and it was just to go grocery shopping but it's better than nothing." Katherine explained proud of herself for forcing Caroline out.

"Elijah? Katherine?" Klaus entered the room and stopped realizing there was someone he didn't know in the kitchen with everyone else, "Hello, Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah's brother." He introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Caroline's mother, Elizabeth Forbes." Liz introduced herself as well. Klaus looked at the woman, Caroline's mother and then turned toward Caroline, except from the color of the hair Caroline didn't look much like her mother but he could remember from a picture in Caroline's room and the videos he had seen with Katherine that Matt looked a lot like his mother.

Klaus cold tell at Caroline's stance that she was happy to see her but she also was uncomfortable around her, as if she was scared her mother wouldn't accept her, as if she felt guilty about something toward her mother, but of course she was trying to hide it as best as she could. And once more there was this feeling, guilt, Klaus frowned, she had to stop feeling guilty for something that wasn't her fault, he wasn't a doctor or anything of that sort but he could tell that all of her emotions and her voice were stuck inside of her because of that feeling, guilt.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Forbes." Klaus replied politely.

"I'm sorry but I already have to go, Katherine, don't forget that Caroline has an appointment to the doctor this week." Liz said walking toward Caroline and kissing her cheek before walking toward the front door followed by Katherine.

"Yes, of course, Mrs Forbes." Katherine acquiesced.

Caroline looked at her mom walking away. It had been short and awkward as usual. Caroline and her mother had never been really close; Matt had always been the one close to Liz. And now, with Caroline not talking it wasn't really helping their relationship even though Liz was obviously trying to make it better. Caroline felt guilty for not trying harder to get better, for her mother, she knew that she should but she couldn't, she felt guilty for so many things.

"I will be working and so will Katherine so we'll have to find someone else to accompany you to your appointment, Caroline." Elijah announced after a few minutes. Katherine came back at that moment and she nodded to confirm what he just said. Caroline nodded as well in understanding.

"Klaus will go with her." Katherine snapped after a few seconds of silence.

"No." Klaus turned abruptly toward her. Spending time with Caroline was nice and he quite enjoyed her but not to the length to accompany her to the doctor.

"Niklaus, don't be rude." Elijah warned sighing.

"I'm not being rude. I don't want to accompany Caroline to her appointment to the doctor. What am I now? A babysitter?" Klaus snapped and Katherine was about to answer something but they all turned toward Caroline when she clapped her hands to bring their attention on her.

She brought a paper in front of her showing it to them and they all read what was written on it silently.

_I can go on my own, thank you._

And with that she turned around and left them behind going back downstairs. She was a little hurt by Klaus' comment to be honest but she understood him. Katherine and Elijah kept asking him to take Caroline grocery shopping and now they wanted him to take her to her appointment. And to be honest, spending time with her must be boring, she was bored spending time alone with herself so she couldn't imagine how it was for the others.

Once Caroline was out of the room Elijah and Katherine both turned toward Klaus. Elijah was about to try to convince Klaus to accompany Caroline but Katherine spoke before he did and she completely changed the subject. She knew Klaus would go anyway, she would have her way, she would manipulate him into going and she knew her plan would work because she knew Klaus cared about Caroline. You don't hold someone you don't care about the way he had been holding Caroline earlier while asleep.

"I already warned you, Klaus. Don't act the way you are acting with Caroline if you just want to sleep with her." Katherine warned with a mean glare.

"What are you talking about, Katerina?" Elijah asked confused next to her. Katherine took her phone out of her pocket and showed the picture she had taken of him before showing it to Klaus.

"We were just watching a movie." Klaus defended himself.

"I see the way she looks at you, so if you don't care about her just tell her already before it's too late and you break her heart." Katherine ordered.

"No, I don't care about her and I never did anything to make her feel otherwise." Klaus snapped before turning around, this conversation was becoming too personal and he hated it. He didn't talk about how he felt, never, and yes he cared for Caroline but he wouldn't admit it in front of his brother or Katherine.

"Niklaus, Caroline doesn't deserve to have her heart broken after what she went through." Elijah called after him.

"Then she should learn not to fall for the wrong person and if she falls for me then she falls for the wrong person because I don't give a damn about her." Klaus shouted as he continued to walk away.

"He is in denial." Katherine commented before turning toward Elijah with a seductive glare, "So, where were we?"

Klaus heard Katherine's last comment, and he was not in denial at all. He cared for Caroline it was true but not in the way Katherine wanted him to care for her. She was intriguing, challenging, beautiful, but he wouldn't fall for her. Klaus never loved a woman and he would not start to today. Love wasn't even real.

He went upstairs and walked past Caroline's room forcing himself not to check on her, why would he? He didn't care how she felt right now. He entered his room and sat on the edge of his bed listening intently, of course he wasn't trying to figure out what Caroline was doing in her room at all, he didn't care.

* * *

><p>Two days later Caroline woke up early that morning. She had to go to her appointment and she would leave the house at the same time Katherine would. She climbed off of her bed and stood up before directly going into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she heard some music playing in Klaus' room, he was already awake which was odd since it was really early.<p>

He hadn't talked much to her since her mom came and she didn't really know why. They had started to be closer and just like that he became a little distant. Of course he still snapped comments to annoy her every time he had a chance to, but it was not like it was before her mom came by and she had no idea why.

She took her pajamas off and entered the shower deciding not to think about it any longer. She shouldn't have thought he liked her anyway; it was her fault if she was disappointed now. She had even thought he had wanted to kiss her once when he had taken her chocolate and she had snatched it back from him. She liked spending time with him, so of course it was weird when he was being distant. What was she doing? She just told herself she wouldn't think about it anymore and here she was thinking about it.

Once she was finished she dried herself and put her clothes on, opting for a green tank top with her black cardigan and tight dark blue jeans. She was going to the doctor and there was no way she would show him that she was not really doing better and that it was taking longer than what he was expecting. She would dress like her old self used to and she would smile to show the doctor that she was doing better even though it was all a façade. Well, she really was doing better, it was a fact, but not as good as the doctor wished. And to be honest she hadn't smiled once in two days, of course it wasn't because Klaus was clearly avoiding her.

She started to curl her hair like the perfectionist that she used to be, that she still was, deep inside, before applying some mascara and eyeliner on her eyes. She decided not to put lipstick on, it would be too much. Once she was done she smiled at herself in the mirror but it looked wrong, the smile didn't reach her eyes at all, but hopefully the doctor wouldn't notice it was all an act. She walked back into her room and put her black Louboutin's on. It was weird to walk in high heels after so long but it would have to do for today.

She went downstairs and arrived at the kitchen to greet Katherine. Katherine looked up frowning when she heard high heels hitting the floor and she smiled when she saw Caroline. It was like looking at the old Caroline, she looked perfect, almost. Her clothes were perfect, her hair and makeup as well but the expression on her face was far from being the one she used to have. She was just emotionless, and the clothes wouldn't fool Katherine even though she clearly wanted to fool the doctor. Damn, she had forgotten how sexy her friend truly was, it was hard to see it under her large clothes.

"You look great, Care." Katherine said smiling and Caroline didn't even bother to smile back, "Are you ready to go?"

Caroline nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen and toward the front door but stopped when Katherine started to walk toward the saloon telling her to wait for her a minute.

Katherine entered the saloon and was happy to see that Klaus was there eating on the couch, on her couch. Ok, just calm down Katherine, it's not the moment to yell at him or it will never work.

"Caroline and I are going." She announced and Klaus turned his head toward her and nodded nonchalantly, "I hope it will be alright, I mean, Caroline can't communicate and I went once with her to an appointment and the doctor was not going easy on her, putting a lot of pressure on her."

Klaus nodded once more trying to show Katherine that he didn't care about what she was saying, even though he did care and he didn't like the idea of anyone pressuring his Caroline, he meant, Caroline.

"It's also the first time she is going out alone, hopefully she won't have a panic attack while alone." Katherine said knowing Klaus wouldn't be able to let her go alone, "You know, she was alone when she was taken three months ago and it would bring back those memories."

Klaus tried to stay seated in the couch and ignore what Katherine was saying; he tried really hard, really. But he stood up.

"I'm gonna go with her just in case, we wouldn't want her to get lost or something like that now, would we?" He asked rhetorically.

How was he supposed to stay here when Katherine was telling him the last time she went somewhere alone she was taken and abused? He had seen the picture and he was not going to let that happen again, no way. Katherine smiled proud of herself and as Klaus walked past her she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Keep your mouth close and don't drool." She said before leaving the room.

Klaus frowned; he had no idea what she was talking about, why would he drool? He wasn't a dog. He walked toward the front door and was greeted by a sight coming from heaven; he hadn't been prepared for this view. He didn't even notice when his mouth opened automatically. The blond creature in front of him was mesmerizing. He had seen her in a dress the first time he had met her at the dinner but at the time it wasn't shocking to see a beautiful woman in a dress but right now, knowing Caroline and after seeing her for two weeks dressed like a potato...

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked up and down her body, saying she was sexy was an understatement. He looked up at her face to see her blush at his insistent glare and he smiled at how cute she looked when she was blushing. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he would rip apart anyone who had ever hurt her until she had reached her breaking point.

And not just because she was beautiful and Klaus couldn't let a beautiful thing be spoiled, but also because he couldn't ignore the way his heartbeats fastened every time he saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? Was it good, was it bad? Did you love it, like it, it was oay, hate it?<strong>

**Next chaptr obviously ther will be the appointment to the doctor, how do you think it will go? WillCaroline be able to fool the doctor or will he see through her act and se that even though she is doing better it's still not enough?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! I do not abandon the story, I just have a lot of other things to do in real life like concentrate on school. And I had a writer block, I didn't know how to write the appointment at the doctor at all for the simple reason that I don't know anything about this kind of things but I eventually decided that I had to try so I did and I wrote that yesterday. I apologize if this is not realistic or anything of the sort, really.**

**This chapter was not beta'ed since I don't have a beta anymore so please forgive me for the mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

"Keep your mouth close and don't drool." Katherine said before leaving the room.

Klaus frowned; he had no idea what she was talking about, why would he drool? He wasn't a dog. He walked toward the front door and was greeted by a sight coming from heaven; he hadn't been prepared for this view. He didn't even notice when his mouth opened automatically. The blond creature in front of him was mesmerizing. He had seen her in a dress the first time he had met her at the dinner but at the time it wasn't shocking to see a beautiful woman in a dress but right now, knowing Caroline and after seeing her for two weeks dressed like a potato...

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He looked up and down her body, saying she was sexy was an understatement. He looked up at her face to see her blush at his insistent glare and he smiled at how cute she looked when she was blushing. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he would rip apart anyone who had ever hurt her until she had reached her breaking point.

And not just because she was beautiful and Klaus couldn't let a beautiful thing be spoiled, but also because he couldn't ignore the way his heartbeats fastened every time he saw her.

Klaus looked into Caroline's beautiful blue eyes and she looked away not wanting him to notice her blush at the way he had been looking at her but he noticed. A small smile appeared on his lips as he kept his eyes on her and she looked at him once more but didn't smile. He missed her smile, she hadn't smiled in only two days but Klaus already missed it. He suspected that she hadn't been smiling because he had been avoiding her, and his feelings for her, for two days. But he had decided that he would not avoid her anymore, and he would not avoid his growing feelings for her either. She deserved better than a man not wanting to admit that he cared.

"Here, it's the address of the doctor." Katherine said shoving a paper into Klaus' face and interrupting his thoughts, "He'll ask about her panic attacks and that kind of things." She warned him.

"Alright." Klaus said nodding.

"You tell him she still has panic attacks but not often, tell him about the one she had the first day you met. You can also tell him that she smiles more often now but she still doesn't talk, he'll see it on his own though." Katherine explained, she was about to continue when Klaus stopped her, talking first.

"I got it Katherine." Klaus said dismissively, "If he wants to know something I don't know Caroline will answer, she can write. She is an adult stop treating her like a child."

Caroline looked up at Klaus with wide eyes. Thanks God someone was finally saying out loud what she wanted to scream every damn time they treated her like a child. But, because yes there was a but, maybe it was not a good idea for Klaus to say that to Katherine, she was going to be mad.

"What?" Katherine asked bewildered, trying to control her anger, "If Caroline has a problem with the way I am treating her she can tell me, at least write me. You have nothing to say about the way I treat her, you are the brother of the husband of her best friend, you're nothing to her. Who do you think you are to tell me how to treat my best friend?" She exclaimed angrily, failing at her attempts to keep her anger in check, "Would you want me to snap at her and annoy her every time I see her like you, that is what you call treating her like an adult?"

"And who do you think you are for talking to me in that way? You are nothing to me, my brother loves you but I couldn't give a damn about you." Klaus said angrily as well, "Let me tell you something, and listen closely because I won't say it again. Maybe I'm nothing to Caroline but she is something to me." He said completely forgetting that Caroline was in the room, "And I treat her like I would treat anyone else, and guess what? I snap at everyone and annoy everyone."

"Oh I think you should go and now, Klaus. First, because you're gonna be late to Caroline's appointment and second because if you stay one more second I will hurt you, badly." Katherine said her features contorted in anger, "And maybe you should think about spending the night somewhere else tonight."

"My pleasure." Klaus growled before walking out of the house angrily.

Caroline looked at Katherine for a few seconds not letting any emotion show on her face before trying a small smile that wasn't genuine at all and turning around to leave the house as well. Once outside she looked at Klaus' car to see that he was already in the driver seat waiting for her, he seemed furious. A genuine small smile appeared on her lips when she remembered what he had said, she was something to him. She started to walk toward the car, trying to ignore her beating heart that was hitting her ribcage.

When she reached the car she hesitantly opened the door and cautiously sat on the passenger seat, next to Klaus. She closed the door and put her seat belt. Once she was ready she looked in front of her thinking he would start the engine but he didn't and waited in silence. Caroline looked outside her window uncomfortable, what was he waiting for?

"What are you doing to me, woman." Klaus whispered more to himself than to Caroline but she turned abruptly toward him taken aback. Klaus slowly turned his head toward her, he seemed calmed down now, and he smiled.

"I don't think you'll fool the doctor with your clothes, your make-up and your perfectly curled hair." Klaus said bringing his hand toward Caroline to play with one of her curls and Caroline had to restrain herself from frowning at the gesture.

"I wanted to apologize." Klaus said and Caroline thought he was talking about the fight he just had with Katherine but then he continued and she understood, "I've been avoiding you for the last two days." He wanted to tell her that it was not really her but his feelings for her he had wanted to avoid but he couldn't so he looked at his watch and changed the subject before it became too awkward.

"We should go, we are going to be late." He said clearing his throat and Caroline nodded so he turned back toward the road and started the engine before going forward.

They arrived at the doctor ten minutes later. The ride had been silent but not awkward, just quiet. Of course if Caroline would have still been talking she would not have let the ride be quiet, she used to hate silence. They both climbed out of the car and started to walk toward the cabinet of the doctor.

"So, will I have to wait for you in the waiting room?" Klaus asked looking at Caroline next to him and she shook her head to say no, "Alright, then I'll accompany you." Klaus concluded.

The problem was that he didn't know if he would be able to keep his calm, it depended on the doctor. Katherine had said the doctor pressured Caroline a lot and he would not like to see Caroline pressured.

Caroline and Klaus walked inside the cabinet and quietly sat in the waiting room after Klaus announced their arrival to the secretary who, might Caroline add, had looked at Klaus for way too long, not even bothering to look at Caroline. A small smile had appeared on Caroline's lips when the secretary had looked disappointed when Klaus had put his hand on Caroline's lower back to lead her into the waiting room. They were now both in the waiting room and no one else was there, it was just the two of them.

"I saw the look you gave to the secretary." Klaus said amused and Caroline looked at Klaus frowning, making it sure he would understand she had no idea what he was talking about.

"It was exactly how I had imagined your 'jealous' face." Klaus explained with a smile and Caroline raised an eyebrow before huffing quietly and looking away.

"I know you were jealous. You're such a bad liar." Klaus continued but Caroline kept looking away ignoring him on purpose. She hated the fact that he could read her so well and that she didn't even need to talk. But she also loved it, the way he understood her so well, the way she could have a conversation with him without even talking.

"You're in bad sheets, love. I'll have to tell the doctor you are in such denial." Klaus continued but Caroline continued to ignore him.

"Denial is really bad. And you have to add that to neurotic and control freak. I don't know if we can still save you." He said trying not to laugh but when Caroline turned toward him with an annoyed and angry look before hitting him on the arm he started to laugh.

"And now she is violent and has anger issues. You are scaring me, sweetheart." Klaus said still laughing and Caroline hit him once more and just at that moment they heard someone clearing their throat. Klaus stopped laughing and looked up with a serious look back on his face and Caroline became as emotionless as an object and a fake smile appeared on her lips as she nodded at the man who was looking at them smiling as well.

"Miss Forbes, it's your turn. It seems you are doing better, that's good, I'll adapt our session then." The doctor who was an old man with gray hair said seriously and Caroline stood up to be followed by Klaus who looked at the doctor up and down, he didn't seem bad.

"Hello, doctor, I am Niklaus Mikaelson." Klaus introduced himself extending his hand toward the doctor when he reached him as Caroline walked inside his office.

"Doctor Arnold Blue." The doctor introduced himself accepting Klaus' hand. They entered the office and joined Caroline who was already seated in a chair facing the doctor's desk. Klaus sat next to her and the doctor circled the desk before sitting in his chair as well.

"So, who are you to Caroline? A new boyfriend maybe?" The doctor asked wanting to make them comfortable but Caroline shook her head to say no and the doctor nodded understandingly.

"Yet." Klaus added with a smile knowing it would annoy Caroline and the doctor laughed as well when Caroline kicked Klaus making sure the doctor wouldn't see it but he did see Klaus' reaction to it when he yelped in pain.

"I see." The doctor nodded regaining seriousness, "I can see you dressed to visit me today, Caroline. I will write that down, this is the first time I see you dressed since the incident."

Caroline nodded before turning toward Klaus to see that he was looking at her as well, he smiled reassuringly when he noticed what seemed like nervousness in her eyes. Caroline was always nervous when she was going to the doctor.

"And I saw you playing with Mr Mikaelson when I entered the waiting room. But you are not talking yet." The doctor continued to say as he wrote everything down. Caroline nodded, maybe she wouldn't have to come so often anymore. The doctor finished to write on his paper and looked back up at Caroline.

"Did you have panic attacks since your last visit?" The doctor asked looking straight at Caroline. Caroline looked down for a few seconds, considering her answer, she could lie but if she did and then Klaus said the truth the doctor would know she was trying to fool him into thinking she was doing much better when in reality she was only doing a little better. So she looked up and nodded hesitantly and the doctor nodded as well.

"How many?" The doctor asked writing on his paper once more and not looking at Caroline so she turned toward Klaus expectantly.

"One, she had one." Klaus answered looking toward the doctor who looked up and nodded.

"What happened?" He asked looking back down at his paper to write the circumstances of Caroline's panic attack. Of course Klaus had lied, she had had two, almost three panic attacks, at least since he knew her.

"It was my fault. I wanted to scare Katherine, Caroline's friend, with a water gun and when I entered the kitchen with it it was Caroline that I scared instead of Katherine. She thought I was aiming her with a real gun and she panicked." Klaus explained not going into details. Why had he accepted to come already? Doctors were really not his thing. Oh yes, he had accepted to come for Caroline, because she needed him and even though she wouldn't admit it he knew it, and he would always be there for her if she needed him.

"That wasn't really smart." The doctor commented writing on his paper. Didn't this guy know about computers anyway? It would be faster. Klaus didn't really like when people told him that what he did wasn't really smart, he hated it, so this man better keep his comments to himself from now on.

"So, Caroline, can you tell me something you never told anyone about the night of your incident." The doctor asked and Caroline looked at the paper and the pen he put in front of her as he looked at her expectantly but she shook her head.

"I already explained to you that talking about what happened that night would help you, Caroline, please try." The doctor insisted, "You seem better, it should be easier for you now. I know that last time we tried you had a severe panic attack and you ended up in a hospital but we both know you need to free yourself of those awful memories that are keeping you prisoner."

Caroline looked at him and didn't make a move to take the pen or anything of the sort. She turned toward Klaus at some point. She wouldn't admit it but she was searching for comfort and she knew she could find it with him.

"Do you want Mr Mikaelson to leave the room for this?" The doctor asked misunderstanding Caroline's gesture. She turned her head toward him quickly and shook her head, the last thing she wanted was for Klaus to leave the room.

"Caroline...we know for sure that you are not mute. You choose not to talk and that is a psychiatric problem, you need to understand that if you don't try, you will end up in a special center for people like you. For people who lost their mind after living a trauma." The doctor explained and Klaus frowned feeling the anger rising in him.

"She didn't lose her mind." Klaus exclaimed angrily.

"Mr Mikaelson, please calm down or I will have to ask you to leave this room." The doctor said slightly raising his voice.

"I don't think you are allowed to tell to your patients that they lost their mind, especially when it's not true. Caroline didn't lose her mind, Caroline went through a trauma and for some reason what she feels is guilt." Klaus explained angrily.

"And how did you arrive to that conclusion?" The doctor asked intrigued.

"I saw the guilt in her eyes, more than once." Klaus said and the doctor was about to talk but he stopped when at his surprise Caroline pushed the paper toward him and something was written on it.

"I wouldn't stop screaming." The doctor read out loud confused. Klaus turned toward Caroline intrigued, surely this must be something important or she wouldn't have chosen that thing to say about that night. It must be important since she didn't talk anymore.

"Caroline, it's not something we didn't know yet, per say. We supposed you had screamed." The doctor pointed out and Caroline swallowed as she felt the pain in her chest as the memories of that night came back, "Anyone would have screamed in your position. I would like to talk about what Mr Mikaelson said, you feel guilty, can you tell me anything about this?"

Caroline shook her head, she was not going to tell him about her guilt, she was not ready. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy, now that Klaus had said she felt guilty, the doctor would praise on that new aspect and she knew it.

"Why do you feel guilty?" The doctor asked and Caroline looked at Klaus as her breathing became heavier, "Does your guilt concern your brother? Matt?" Caroline felt the tears filling her eyelids and she shook her head, lying. She couldn't cry, she hadn't cried once since the incident, she couldn't break.

"It's okay to let go, Caroline." The doctor commented seeing the tears appearing in her eyes, "You haven't cried once, let go, Caroline. It only proves that you are doing better." Caroline looked up at him horrified, how could he say that crying meant she was feeling better? She felt awful and she couldn't let herself cry. No she wouldn't let go, and just like that Caroline's face became once more emotionless and the doctor sighed in disappointment.

Caroline turned once more toward Klaus to see that he was looking at her intently. Surely trying to figure her out, little did she know that it was in fact quite easy for him to figure her out.

"Do you remember what happened that night, Caroline?" The doctor asked and Caroline nodded, she remembered everything about it. Then the doctor opened a file and took a picture out of it. Caroline frowned, it was unusual, she supposed it was what he had meant when he had said he would adapt their session now that she was doing a little better, he was taking it to a whole new level. He put the picture on the desk, just in front of Caroline. Caroline looked down and was met by a blank picture, she frowned even more.

"Take it and turn it around when you are ready to discover what is on the picture, Caroline." The doctor commanded and Caroline looked up at him to see that he was analyzing her. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to see if she really was doing better. Caroline had no idea what was on the picture and she didn't want to know because she had a feeling she didn't want to see what was on it but if taking it would convince the doctor that she was doing better then she would take it.

She wanted to look at Klaus to see his reassuring eyes before looking at the picture but she restrained herself and took the picture off the desk as if it was the easiest thing someone had ever told her to do and turned it around. She stopped all of her movements when she saw what was on the picture, it was a picture of the small cage she had been put into. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. And she was brought back to that night, of course she had been in there for several days but only one night had been her breaking point.

_Caroline had been in this small cage for what was surely days. Sometimes they would take her out and hang her to the ceiling to torture her before throwing her back in the cell carelessly. Sometimes they would do the same to Matt but he seemed to handle it better than her, the pain. Caroline looked up to see Matt in a corner of the room seated on the floor with a bruised face and weakened. Matt wasn't in a cage unlike her and she had no idea why but it wasn't really what was on her mind right now._

"_Help!" Caroline screamed grabbing the cage and shaking it with all her strength, "Help, please help! Get us out of here." She continued to scream._

"_Care, stop screaming please." Matt whispered looking her way._

"_No Matt." Caroline screamed as tears started to drop down her cheeks, "We need help, we need someone to hear us. Help!"_

"_Care, the only people hearing you are the two men who took us." Matt commented, "Haven't you had enough? Please stop screaming, Care. They'll be angry at you once more and I can't help you if they come in there they broke both my legs I'm stuck in this corner to watch you suffer."_

"_Help!" Caroline continued to scream ignoring Matt, "We are here, help us!" The door opened abruptly and the two men entered the room with angry look on their faces, but Caroline didn't care and she continued to scream, "Help! Why are you doing this? Let us go!"_

"_Shut up!" One of the men growled and Caroline started once more to shake the cage as much as she could while screaming frantically, she must look like a crazy person but she didn't care, "For god's sake." The man whispered before opening the cage and dragging Caroline out of it as she continued to scream._

"_Make her shut up." The other man said nonchalantly._

_They hung Caroline at the ceiling by the arms and her feet barely touched the dirty ground anymore but she continued to scream even though she knew what was coming._

"_We are not supposed to hurt her too badly." One of the men said, the one that had taken her out of the cage._

"_We need to make her shut up." The other one said before punching her hard in the stomach. The air left Caroline's lungs with the force of the hit and she slightly choked but as soon as she recovered she started to scream again._

"_Stop!" Matt screamed trying to stand up and wincing in pain before dropping on the floor once more, "Don't touch her."_

_The men ignored Matt and continued to hit Caroline over and over again until she passed out from the pain and was finally silent. Once she was passed out they grabbed her and put her back in the small cage throwing her inside before turning toward Matt to see that he was looking away, not able to handle the show. They chuckled and walked toward the door._

"_Oh, I love silence." One of them said with a smile and the other chuckled._

"_Help." Caroline's rough voice interrupted them and they turned around to find her on the ground, her eyes barely opened._

"_Help." It came out as a rough whisper._

"_Care, please, stop." Matt begged seeing the expression the two other men had on their faces._

"_It seems hurting her doesn't work well." One of the men said angrily, "We'll have to use other methods." He turned toward Matt and a dark smile appeared on his lips, "But we'll make her shut up."_

"_I won't shut up, you can run in hell." Caroline whispered before screaming frantically, "Ahhhhhh Help us! Ahhhhh." Little did she know that she would lose in the end and shut up forever._

Caroline snapped back to reality when someone took the picture out of her hands abruptly. She looked around her confused, she was back in the doctor's office, she wasn't in a small cage anymore, but Matt wasn't alive anymore. She looked at the doctor to see that he was looking at her frowning and she brought her hand to her face to feel that her cheeks were wet and she swallowed closing her eyes to regain control.

She couldn't blame herself, it wasn't as if she had cried, she had relived a memory in which she had cried ,that was why her eyes had cried. But she hadn't cried, she wouldn't cry.

"That's enough now." Klaus said throwing the picture toward the doctor, so he had been the one taking the picture. He stood up.

"Mr Mikaelson, please calm down." The doctor said standing up as well.

"Making her go through this again will not help her." Klaus stated, "She needs to get over that part of her life, she needs to move on."

"I agree, but in order for her to move on she needs to accept what happened." The doctor explained before adding, "We are done for today, Caroline. I look forward to our next meeting, it is already scheduled."

Caroline nodded and stood up drying her cheeks with the back of her hand. She walked toward Klaus but the doctor stopped her when he talked.

"I can see your are making efforts, Caroline. That's good. And I take into count the fact that you didn't have a panic attack when you saw the picture even though you still didn't react well to it." The doctor commented and Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand.

"Of course she didn't react well, who would have." Klaus commented curtly, "Goodbye, Doctor Blue." And with that he left the cabinet taking Caroline with him.

Caroline didn't say anything about the fact that Klaus was holding her hand and she let him lead her toward the parking lot and toward his car. She would have to tell Katherine that Klaus wasn't the right person to accompany her to her doctor appointments, it seemed he wasn't dealing well with it. Caroline smiled, it seemed he really cared about her and he didn't like to see the doctor pressuring her.

"That doctor has no idea what he is doing." Klaus said more to himself than to anyone else and Caroline didn't say anything in return, obviously. He reached the car and opened the passenger door for Caroline before letting go of her hand to let her climb inside the car, why was he so protective over her all of a sudden? Not that she hadn't noticed his protective side before.

Once she was seated Klaus closed the door and circled the car before sitting on the driver's side.

"I think you shouldn't see that doctor anymore." Klaus said turning toward Caroline and Caroline took her phone out of her purse before typing on it before showing it to him and he read it out loud, "Where will you stay tonight?" He looked back up at Caroline frowning, "Did you even listen to what I said?"

Caroline started typing on her phone once more before handing it to Klaus and he took it in his hands to read what she had written.

"'I don't have a choice, he is my doctor and I have to see him. But, I don't want you to come with me to my appointments anymore.' What? You don't want me to accompany you anymore? What is this supposed to mean?" Klaus asked and Caroline huffed trying to grab her phone once more but Klaus yanked it away.

"Let me put my number into your phone, that way if one day you have troubles call me, or well, since you don't talk text me I guess." Klaus continued and once he was done he handed Caroline's phone to her once more. Caroline nodded and took her phone back. And with that Klaus started the engine and drove forward. After a few minutes of silence Klaus talked to answer Caroline's question.

"I guess I will stay at Rebekah's and Kol's tonight, while Katherine calms down or at least Elijah puts a little sense into her." He said and Caroline nodded thinking he would stop talking but he continued.

"I want to buy a house but since I'm alone it would be too big so I will visit some flats, I already have a few visits scheduled. You could come with me if you want, I have one next week." Klaus explained and Caroline was taken aback at first but she soon ignored it and nodded seeing him looking at her in the rear viewer. He smiled and she smiled as well not able to resist. What was this man doing to her heart? She had no idea but every time he was around it would beat faster, it would even be painful sometimes. She felt good around him, she wanted to talk all the time while being with him as well. He always pushed her buttons and she wanted nothing more then to yell at him.

Before she knew it Klaus was pulling the car in front of Katherine and Elijah's house. He stopped the engine and turned toward her with a small smile.

"I'm not gonna enter the house, I don't think Katherine would welcome me with open arms." Klaus said with a little chuckle and Caroline couldn't help but smile, a genuine smile. Klaus looked past Caroline frowning before looking back at Caroline, "It seems Katherine is waiting for you at the door." Caroline turned her head to look behind her and silently sighed when she saw that Katherine was indeed waiting for her at the door with her arms crossed over her chest and a serious look on her face. She turned back toward Klaus, it was strange, she didn't really know how to say goodbye, he lived here, just like she did so he was supposed to come inside with her and she wasn't supposed to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Caroline." Klaus said looking into her eyes intensely. Caroline nodded keeping her gaze into his beautiful eyes. At her surprise he bent down and brought a hand behind her head to push her face toward his and he tenderly placed a small kiss on her cheek, keeping his lips on her skin for a little longer than what would have been a simple goodbye kiss between two friends, especially knowing that they would surely see each other the day after today.

Klaus eventually let go of Caroline and she looked at him with a shy smile on her lips and as red as a tomato before hopping out of the car hurriedly. Klaus smiled, amused. Caroline couldn't control the beatings of her heart as it was frantically hitting her ribcage.

Once she closed the car's door behind her and turned around to see Katherine's glare and she wondered for a moment if Klaus had kissed her because he had wanted to or because he had wanted to piss Katherine off. Caroline felt disappointed all of a sudden, Klaus had kissed her cheek just after seeing that Katherine was there so it was surely why he had done so. Caroline lost her smile and walked toward Katherine not even sparing a glance at Klaus even though she knew he was still there.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think about this chapter? I'm sorry if it seems off or anything of the sort, I will try to do better for the next one but I had difficulties writing this one. Please tell me what you think and leave a review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi :) I'm finally updating that fic :) I hope you'll all like it.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed this fic and also I really wanted to thank everyone who waited for so long and who is still going to read this chapter, I hope you guys are still here and I haven't lost all of my readers :)**

**This chapter hadn't been edited and I apologize for the possible mistake. I also wanted to point out that I'm not sure about this chapter so don't be harsh on me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Goodbye, Caroline." Klaus said looking into her eyes intensely. Caroline nodded keeping her gaze into his beautiful eyes. At her surprise he bent down and brought a hand behind her head to push her face toward his and he tenderly placed a small kiss on her cheek, keeping his lips on her skin for a little longer than what would have been a simple goodbye kiss between two friends, especially knowing that they would surely see each other the day after today.

Klaus eventually let go of Caroline and she looked at him with a shy smile on her lips and as red as a tomato before hopping out of the car hurriedly. Klaus smiled, amused. Caroline couldn't control the beatings of her heart as it was frantically hitting her ribcage.

Once she closed the car's door behind her and turned around to see Katherine's glare, she wondered for a moment if Klaus had kissed her because he had wanted to, or because he had wanted to piss Katherine off. Caroline felt disappointed all of a sudden, Klaus had kissed her cheek just after seeing that Katherine was there so it was surely why he had done so. Caroline lost her smile and walked toward Katherine not even sparing a glance at Klaus even though she knew he was still there.

Klaus observed Caroline as she walked toward the house, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but it seemed the feeling wasn't mutual because not once did she turn toward him, she just walked into the house followed by Katherine who sent him a deadly glare before closing the door behind her. Klaus stayed in front of the house for a few more seconds lost in his thoughts.

He knew he had feelings for her, somehow Caroline was affecting him. Klaus had never cared for anyone beyond family. He had never cared for a woman, he saw them as nothing more than bed mates. He had tried, he had stayed with the same woman for two months once, her name was Tatia. But as much as he had tried he hadn't developed any feelings for her, of course she was beautiful, there was no denying that, but she was shallow and Klaus couldn't develop anything else than lust for her. And now there was Caroline, and he was finally developing feelings for a woman, he couldn't let that go, could he? Caroline had awakened something in his heart.

At some point Klaus had thought that it was simply not one of his capacities, we can't be good at everything after all. He had talked about it to his sister once while being drunk, it had been a mistake because after that she had made it her mission to find a woman who would provoke a reaction in him but she had given up after ending up with all of her friends crying on her shoulder with broken hearts. Klaus looked back up at the house in which the woman who had finally provoked a reaction in him was and a small smile appeared on his lips. She was in for something and she didn't even know about it.

* * *

><p>Caroline entered the house and as soon as she was inside she took her Louboutins off and tossed them aside without a care in the world. She wanted to change as soon as possible, she wasn't comfortable in those clothes, she just wanted to put one of her large sweatshirts and one of her yoga pants before throwing herself in her bed or in the couch and watch TV while eating chocolate.<p>

"How was the doctor?" Katherine asked from behind her.

Caroline turned around to face her and nodded to say that is went well and Katherine seemed to understand.

"I see that you and Klaus are getting cozy with each other." Katherine pointed out raising an eyebrow.

Caroline scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I saw that kiss." Katherine continued, "And I see the way you look at him."

Caroline looked elsewhere, of course Katherine would notice the way she looked at Klaus. Yes, she had feelings for him, who wouldn't? But she doubted the feeling was mutual and even if it was she wouldn't act on it. She had other things to deal with, she couldn't throw herself in a relationship, look where it had brought her with Tyler. She wasn't ready to give everything she had to make it work and end up being dumped in the end.

Katherine didn't have anything to worry about. Because she was worrying it was obvious, it even sounded like she was accusing her. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't control who she had feelings for.

"If you want my opinion, I think you should be careful, I've heard from his siblings that Klaus is the kind of man to play with women and throw them away once he's done, many have ended up with a broken heart, Rebekah said she doesn't have enough fingers to count how many of her friends ended up crying on her shoulder." Katherine related wanting to protect her best friend, Caroline had enough on her plate for now, a complicated relationship that could end up with a broken heart wouldn't help her.

"But I also think that if it makes you happy you should give it a chance, because you always smile when he's around and I love to see you smile. Because even though he likes to think he is heartless, Klaus has a heart and I see the way his smile grows bigger every time he manages to make you smile, I see the way he frowns when you seem in a bad mood, sad or angry, the way he looks at you when he thinks no one will notice." Katherine continued with a small smile.

Caroline looked back up at Katherine. Was she serious? Was it true? She hadn't noticed the way he looked at her, for her he looked at her like he would look at anyone else. What was Katherine talking about? How was he looking at her?

"But, Klaus? Seriously? Of all the men on this planet it had to be the one I hate the most, Klaus? Ugh!" Katherine exclaimed breaking Caroline thoughts, "I need a drink but I'll settle for a coffee." She said before walking toward the kitchen.

Once Katherine was gone Caroline smiled. She knew Katherine didn't really hate Klaus just like Klaus didn't really hate Katherine. Of course they weren't the best of friends but still, they were family since Elijah and Katherine were married.

After that Caroline hurried upstairs. Once in her bedroom she quickly took her clothes off and put a large sweatshirt and her yoga pants on. Oh God it felt good. She went in the bathroom and cleaned her face off of make-up.

* * *

><p>The whole day at passed and Caroline, Elijah and Katherine were now seated around the table eating dinner. Caroline looked next to her where Klaus usually sat during dinners. It was weird to not have him here bothering her or telling her something that would make her angry. She had been here for over two weeks now and during all this time he had been around, now it felt empty, as if something was missing. And Caroline realized that she missed him already.<p>

She looked away not wanting Elijah and Katherine to notice her. He had said earlier that he had appointments to visit flats because he was planning on getting his own place. But if he moved out it would always be like this, it would always be empty, he wouldn't be here to bother her or make her smile anymore. An idea came to Caroline's mind, he had proposed for her to accompany him to visit apartments, she would accompany him and she would always find something that wasn't right about it, that way he would have to stay here, with her.

She frowned, what was she talking about? She couldn't do that, he had a right to settle in his own place, he wouldn't forever live with Elijah and Katherine, it was temporary. She wouldn't forever live with them either, it was temporary as well, so maybe she could make him stay here until she left? Yes she could try to do that. But it wasn't right, what if it meant he would miss a good opportunity because of her though? Caroline wasn't someone selfish, or was she? Her thoughts were broken when she heard Elijah mention Klaus in his conversation with Katherine.

"I think you shouldn't have gone as far as telling, Niklaus not to come back here tonight." Elijah said looking straight at Katherine.

"It's my house if I don't want him here tonight then he won't be here tonight." Katherine said the anger clear in her voice.

Caroline looked between the two a little uncomfortable. Were they going to fight or something? She had never seen them fight before, it was so awkward. Should she sneak out of the table and go in her room? She felt like a child witnessing her parents fighting.

"It's my house as well and Niklaus is my brother. I invited him in our home and when I did so I wasn't expecting you to just kick him out." Elijah said seriously.

"I didn't kick him out, I said it would be better if he would spend the night somewhere else, it's just for one night, he's not gonna die I'm sure he is at Kol's and Rebekah's." Katherine exclaimed, "I know he is your brother but you can't always take his defense, I am your wife."

"I invited him in, I'm just saying that you shouldn't have told him not to come here tonight without talking about it with me beforehand." Elijah said calmly.

"You're still defending him." Katherine dropped her fork on the table, "And if I remember well you invited him into our home without talking about it with me beforehand."

"Of course I take his defense, he is my little brother." Elijah said doing his best to keep his calm but he really wanted to explode which was really unlike him.

"I'm your wife for God's sake. He is not so little anymore he can take care of himself." Katherine exclaimed. Elijah stood up without a word and started to walk away from the table. If only Katherine knew, but he had promised Klaus he would never talk about this to anyone, "Elijah, don't you dare leave this room! I thought you would support my choice, he was disrespectful toward me."

"You have a tendency to overreact so excuse me if I doubt he really was disrespectful toward you." Elijah turned back toward Katherine who was standing up as well now.

"Excuse me?" Katherine took a step back hurt, he would have stabbed her and it would have been the same.

"You don't understand, Katerina. Me and my brother have a past you are not aware of, I've never protected him, I've never been there when he needed me, his big brother, I always closed my eyes and acted as if it wasn't real, but it was real, he needed me." Elijah exclaimed his eyes filling with tears. The memories were still painful, the guilt overwhelming.

Katherine didn't know what to say. She had never seen Elijah like this, she had never seen her husband like that. What was he talking about? What was real? What had happened? It broke her heart to see Elijah like this, she had never seen him so emotional.

Caroline stayed in her seat observing Elijah astounded. Guilt, she would recognize the feeling among any other. She knew this feeling all too well. Maybe she had a lot more in common with Elijah than what she thought. It wasn't long for Caroline to understand that Klaus had been through something horrible and that Elijah could have had protected him but hadn't done anything. Like Caroline could have stopped screaming and Matt would have still been alive. She wanted to know, what had happened?

Elijah turned around and left the room hurriedly and Katherine stayed frozen for a few seconds before following after him.

Caroline looked around the room and released the breath she had been holding. She was praying inside for things between them to get better. Katherine and Klaus had fought about her in the first place and Elijah and Katherine had fought because Katherine had asked, or rather ordered, Klaus to spend the night elsewhere. But it wasn't her fault, it seemed Elijah was keeping things from Katherine and it also looked like it was really personal so she also understood Elijah, sometimes it was just more difficult than just saying everything to the person you love.

Caroline stood up and went upstairs in her bedroom. She didn't know where Katherine and Elijah were, she had the impression they were outside in the garden because she couldn't hear anything in the house. Elijah had surely went outside to breath some fresh air and Katherine had followed him. Caroline turned on her TV and settled in her bed under the covers trying to warm herself up. She was glad she couldn't hear Katherine and Elijah, she had no idea if they were still fighting or if they were just talking now but she didn't want to hear any of it, she felt like she was intruding on their privacy. Of course she wouldn't have been there Katherine would have related the whole thing to her but seeing it and hearing it wasn't the same.

Then her mind drifted back to Klaus. Elijah had made it clear that something had happened to him, but what? She had no idea. She wanted to know but she wouldn't ask anyone, she could tell when someone wanted to keep things secret. She had her secrets too. Of course she would love to know but since it concerned Klaus she would rather hear it from him.

Caroline decided to stop thinking about those things, it was none of her business. She extended her arm to the side and grabbed her phone that was on her nightstand. She looked through her phone and a small smile appeared on her lips when she came across the name 'My Man'. Was it how Klaus called himself in her phone? She decided she would change his name in her phone later, for now she just clicked on it to send him a message. Caroline typed her message and hesitated a few seconds before hitting the send button.

_**Caroline:**__ Where r u?_

Caroline put her phone aside as soon as she had pressed send. He wouldn't answer right away anyway, she had never seen him using his phone so she guessed he didn't use it much. Once it was sent she realized that he had put his number in her phone but he didn't have her phone number so he wouldn't even know it was her sending him a message. She thought about sending him another message to tell him that it was her but unfortunately her phone rang before indicating that she had received a message. Caroline picked it up and opened the message right away.

_**My Man:**__ Is it my girl?_

Caroline frowned, his girl? Maybe Klaus had a girlfriend and she didn't even know about it. It was true, maybe no one knew because it was something recent. It didn't even cross her mind that if it would have been his girlfriend he would have had her phone number in his phone. Maybe it was her sudden jealousy that was keeping her brain for working well.

_**Caroline:**__ Depends, how is she like?_

There, she would play along and see where this was going. She didn't even have time to think about it that she received another text.

_**My Man: **__Brunette, brown eyes._

Caroline felt anger coursing through her veins, here, she knew it, the bastard had a girlfriend and acted as if he didn't have one all the time. She hated herself for starting to feel something for that jerk, that asshole, that son of a bitch. Caroline went through her contacts and changed his name in her phone. Oh yeah and there was that, she doubted that brunette with brown eyes would appreciate seeing that he had called himself Caroline's man in her phone. She put her phone aside deciding not to answer and turned back toward the TV. After only five minutes Caroline received another text.

_**ASSHOLE: **__Caroline? You're still there?_

Caroline frowned, he knew it was her? That bastard. She jumped when her phone rang once more in her hands.

_**ASSHOLE:**__ Oh come on, it was a joke, love, you're my girl, answer._

_**Caroline:**__ Just so you know, I changed your name to ASSHOLE._

_**ASSHOLE: **__I'll change it back tomorrow. And to answer your question I'm at Kol's and Bekah's. Why? Miss me already?_

Caroline rolled her eyes as she read the message. Of course she missed him a little but she wasn't just going to tell him that.

_**Caroline:**__ No, Kat and Elijah are having a fight._

_**ASSHOLE:**__ And I care because?_

_**Caroline: **__Wow, way to make me understand that I'm bothering. Have a good night and good luck with your brunette._

Caroline tossed her phone aside and turned around in her bed. She should have known he wouldn't want her to send a message. He had said it was in case she had a problem some day. She heard her phone ringing which meant she had a text but decided to ignore it, she wouldn't read it, she knew that if she read it she wouldn't be able to resist and she would answer. She heard her phone ringing a second time and turned back toward it. Maybe she could look and not answer.

_**ASSHOLE: **__No, it's not what I meant. I just don't want to talk about them, I want to talk about you. Your hopes? Your dreams? Everything you want in life?_

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

_**ASSHOLE: **__All right then, if it's the only conversation you're willing to have I'll take that. Why did they fight?_

A small smile appeared on her lips, it seemed she wasn't bothering him after all and he wanted to talk to her. She received a third message her phone still in her hands.

_**ASSHOLE:**__ Caroline, please. Answer the message or I come over._

Caroline frowned, wow, authoritative. But she decided to call his bluff, he wouldn't come over just because she refused to answer his text. Her phone rang again in her hand.

_**ASSHOLE: **__I'm in my car._

Caroline's eyes widened, was he serious? No surely he wasn't.

_**Caroline: **__They're fighting because Kat kicked you out. Are you really in your car?_

_**ASSHOLE: **__Finally, I really thought I would have to come over, yes I was in my car. They're fighting because of me? _

_**Caroline: **__You're crazy. Yep, Elijah isn't happy because Katherine kicked you out, something about being your big brother and having to take care of you._

_**ASSHOLE:**__ Crazy about you. I'll have a conversation with my brother. Can we talk about you now?_

_**Caroline: **__Pfff! I'm tired, good night, Klaus._

_**ASSHOLE: **__Fine, sweet dreams, good night, Caroline._

Caroline turned off her TV and lied down on her bed facing the roof keeping her phone in her hand. It was weird, having a conversation with Klaus. Usually he was the only one talking and there was no come back coming from her but when they messaged each other they both talked and it was weird. Caroline wanted to ask him why he had kissed her earlier today, because he had wanted to or because he had wanted to annoy Katherine? She wanted to know so badly. And before she knew what she was doing she had sent him a message. Once it was done she closed her eyes tightly, what had she done? She shouldn't have sent that. If only she could un-send it.

_**Caroline: **__Did you kiss me to bother Kat?_

Only a few seconds later her phone rang and Caroline hesitated. Should she read his answer? She was scared of what his answer would be. She felt like a stupid teenager talking to her crush and she hated it. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she was a grown up woman. She opened his message and read it.

_**ASSHOLE: **__What makes you think that?_

_**Caroline: **__You did it just after noticing she was watching us. Please next time you want to annoy Kat I would appreciate if you would let me out of it._

_**ASSHOLE: **__It wasn't to bother her. I wanted to do it. Next time I'll make sure it's just the two of us, sweetheart._

_**Caroline: **__There won't be a next time, Klaus._

_**ASSHOLE: **__We'll see, love. My lips are already burning at the idea of touching your skin._

_**Caroline:**__ What about your cheek? Isn't it already burning at the idea of me slapping you?_

_**ASSHOLE: **__No I can't feel anything, I'm more worried about your glorious arse. Isn't it burning already from the spank you'll receive?_

_**Caroline:**__ GOOD NIGHT, Klaus._

_**ASSHOLE: **__I know you're blushing._

_**Caroline: **__I'm not. Shut up!_

_**ASSHOLE: **__Good night, love._

Caroline put her phone on her nightstand and turned around in her bed. God he was right she was blushing, she could feel her cheeks burning. What an arrogant bastard. How many times had she mentally called him a bastard already? She couldn't remember but she knew that she had called him that a lot. It was unbelievable how he could affect her even when he wasn't physically present.

God she didn't want to be tomorrow, she would have to face him after that conversation. Really, sometimes it was just better that she couldn't have conversations anymore, at least she didn't say things she regretted later on, like asking people why they kissed her. That had been completely stupid.

But as much as Caroline didn't want to be tomorrow and face him, she knew tomorrow would come, and rather quickly, might she add. She would just act as if this conversation had never happened, yes, she would do that. Surely Klaus would forget about it, he wouldn't remember her asking if he had kissed her just to bother Katherine, and he would surely not remember telling her he would kiss her again. _Oh come on Caroline, be a grown up! It's just a kiss on the cheek, how old are you?_

Little did she know, Klaus wouldn't forget any of this.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think about this chapter? I feel like the characters are a little OOC to be honest but I don't know.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


End file.
